The gang reformed
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: based after the game I liked having Fang and Vanille around so much i thought i'll do something and bring them back. Mainly based on lightning Point of View however might change it to one of the others later on through. rating changed due to violence
1. Lightning's new partner

OK this is my first POV story most of the time i don't like them cause they seem boring but i thought i'll give it a shot and this is my attempt lol

rating may change and my apologies if takes a while to update i got a few other stories on the go so may take me a while

while doing chapter two spotted some mistakes these have been fixed chapter two will be up soon

Disclaimer: don't own the Final fantasy 13 stuff do own Snake Vercetti

anyway enjoy and review

When I awoke that morning I hadn't realised how much had changed, looking through the crimson curtains that framed my window I saw the giant crystal pillar that holds up Cocoon. It still pained me to think about how much had changed that day, Fang and Vanille sacrifced themselves to save us and Gran Pulse were we all now lived, however I remembered the good it had brought us Serah had been returned to me and Snow while Dajh was returned to Sazh, even with the return of my sister I could still feel this emptyness inside, something seemed to be missing.

Turning my back on the crystal pillar I pulled on my Guardian Corps uniform, the team had been reformed here on Gran Pulse however so had PSICOM. I still didn't understand it all after everything we had done there didn't seem to be much difference, Snow now had his wife, Sazh his son, even Hope had someone new in his life so why did I feel so empty.

I took the long walk through the crowded streets to my office, my case load was getting to high and to make things worse, I was getting assigned a new partner today as my previous one had quit. I couldn't help picturing my new partner as some rookie kid stright from the academy, I entered the clean reception aera of my station and signed in sighing slightly ready for another dull day at the office.

"Ah there you are" My superiour said as I exited the lift coming back from my dinner break, I still had no idea who my partner was suppose to be as they hadn't been there this morning.

"Yes sir" I said walking over to my commanding officer saluting.

"I would like to introduce you to your new partner" He said standing aside slightly allowing me to enter his office, time to meet the snotty nosed punk I'd been paired with "This is Snake Vercetti". As he turned around however I was surprised to see he was dare I say it, cute. His short black hair was kept neatly in place while his electric blue eyes seemed to look right through me. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue denim jeans not what I would consider approprate for a member of Guardian Corps.

"So your my partner it's an houner" He said to me holding out his hand which I shook without hesitation, I couldn't help the strange feeling I had inside.

"Good I'm glad to see your getting on" My General said "Now, I surgest you get back to your work load Lightning I want it on my desk by the end of your shift". I nodded and headed to my office with my new partner following behind me, I sat behind my desk while he sat behind his putting his feet up and leaning back on his chair.

"Do you mind not doing that?" I asked him politely "It's rather distracting".

"Sorry" he said nervously running his hand through his hair "Want a hand?"

"It's your first day" I said "So you won't know about these cases".

"Actually I read them all while you were on your dinner" He said this supprised me, how could someone read sixty three cases in the space of an hour.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" I asked eyeing him with suspicion.

"Believe what you want partner" He said "You'll find that I've made some alterations on your notes so that it sounds better, wouldn't want boss man yelling at you".

"His name is General Raines" I said "Not boss man".

"Fair enough but still didn't want you getting into trouble" He said "Well since I don't have any work, I'm going to sleep for a while wake me up when we can go". Watching him lie back in his chair and fall asleep I couldn't help thinking I'd prefer a rookie rather than this man who didn't seem to care, reading though my notes I found that he had indeed changed my reports not just one of them but all sixty three of them. How had one person done all of this? It's impossible, I was brought out of my thoughts however when the phone on my desk began to ring.

"Hello" I said answering it "Sergeant Farron speaking".

"Sergeant Farron I must be quick" Said a voice I didn't reconise "I'm sending you two packages, one contains a mobile phone which I strongly advise you keep on you at all times, the second is a document conserning one of your cases. I advise you keep it to yourself I don't know who in Guardain Corps can be trusted, I must go I will ring the mobile when I can". The caller hung up on me as someone knocked on my office door making my partner wake with a start, hanging up the phone I signed for the two packages that had come for me. It was just like the mysterious caller had said, two packages I could only guess which contained the information of my case.

"Someone's popular" My partner said laughing at his own silly joke.

"Save it" I shot at him "I've read the alterations you made to my notes and have to ask, how did you do it?"

"Which?" He asked me clearly trying to play stupid "Oh you mean make alterations to your notes on cases I'd only read about? Simple really I've been keeping a track on all your cases anyway, infact I personally demanded to be placed as your partner bit of a pity your previous partner had to quit for me to get the job".

"Why would you want to be paired with me?" I asked taken aback slightly by his previous comment.

"Your the legendary Sergeant Lightning Farron" he said that was supprising to me as it was the first time anyone had called me legendary "Took on the Sanctum to save your sister, I'm impressed".

"How do you know all of this?" I asked my suspision of this man rising at every moment, this even made me forget for a moment how cute he was.

"In time I'll tell you" He said "Anyway who's the gifts from?" He reminded me of someone yet couldn't think of who at that moment, my attenion was drawn to the packages taking the first one in my hands I opened it and let the contents fall out into my hand it was a phone just like the caller had said. Then that meant the second package was the information on my case, grabbing my jacket I went to leave before I felt someone grab hold of my arm I turned to see my new partner Snake holding onto me.

"Going for a drive"? He asked "Want some company?"

"Fine" I said looking at him "I guess I'll have to show you around eventually".

"Fair enough" he said his carefree attitude I still couldn't pin point who it reminded me of "Well come on then I'll drive".


	2. Cocoon's pillar

OK this is chapter two obviously haha right this Snake's POV rather than Lightning's and just so you all know there is a reason behind most of Snake's actions but that's for a later on chapter. Keep you all guessing haha

anyway review and enjoy

As I sat in the office waiting for Lightning to drop off her work load I took this chance to glance out of the window, I couldn;t understand why she had picked this office looking out I spotted the crystal pillar in the distance. That one pillar stopped an entire world from falling it amazed me that she had that kind of strength, planets I would assume were heavy yet that crystal pillar was holding it up perfectly thanks to them we were all safe.

"Coming?" I heard Lightning's sweet voice behind me, I'd heard rumours of her being a realy pain yet she seemed to me that she was lost. Turning around I smiled at her, for some reason she looked away I assumed she was embarresed this I didn't mind.

"Come on then tour guide" I said jokingly taking one last look out of the window "Show me around". Lightning led the way out of the station and to the garage so that we could get a car, I couldn't help noticing the smell of her perfume it reminded of something but I couldn't work out what it was I also spotted that she seemed to be carrying the second package with her.

"So you said you wanted to drive then?" She asked me bringing me out of my thoughts and handing me the keys "Well I hope you can keep your focus on the road".

"Why? Are you scared?" I asked grinning.

"If you crash then it'll come down on me" Lightning said "Well that is if you don't kill us both".

"Don't worry" I said looking into her clear blue eyes "I'll keep you safe". I noticed her blush slightly at this comment before I headed over to the car, I unlocked the doors and held the passenger side open while she got in like the true gentlemen I was, closing the door I couldn't help feeling that maybe this wasn't a good idea yet she might just be my one chance. I'd waited so long I wasn't about to wait any longer.

"Take a left" Lightning said I did as she asked I wasn't sure were we had to go but then again I wasn't sure about many things anymore.

"Going to explain what was in that package you brought with you?" I asked something told me I wasn't going to get much of an answer.

"Nothing for you to worry about" She said back "Just right up here then straight ahead".

"Your the boss" I said "Any chance of telling me where we are going?"

"Apparently something has been going on near Cocoon's pillar" She said "The General wants us to check it out".

"So no pictures then?" I joked pulling up at the barrier that had been set up around the pillar, Lightning leaned over me to show the guard her ID and I got a stronger smell of that sweet perfume she was wearing, the guard nodded to her ID and we drove on.

"Pull up here" She said as we got closer "We can walk the rest of the way it's not that far". I nodded and turned off the engine stepping out of the car and rushing over to open Lightning's for her, she smiled which I assumed was a rare treat.

"Lead the way" I said locking the car up and pocketing the keys, I couldn't believe I was this close to the pillar now it was like a dream I had to crane my neck slightly to get a better view.

"It's truly amazing" Lightning said "Hard to believe that it's been three years".

"Hard to believe it's lasted so long" I said looking back at her.

"Well crystal is strong" Lighting said walking ahead, I followed her always glancing at the crystal pillar to my left, she still hadn't explained what we where here for.

"Well this is the place" She said stopping in front of me and kneeling down "Seems a piece broke off but that's impossible". I looked at the thing in front of us and back to the crystal pillar, maybe this was there way of communicating with us, Lightning it appeared didn't seem to be thinking anything as she knelt down her new phone began ringing, excusing herself she walked on slightly to answer it clearly out of my ear shot.

I didn't mind this in the slightest it gave me a chance to look at the strange artifact that it appeared had come from the pillar, as I got a closer look I wasn't sure if it was a raindrop or a tear drop, all I could tell for sure was it was made of the same crystal as the pillar.

"Sorry about that" Lightning said returning "I had to take that it was important about something, so what's your take on this?"

"I'm not to sure" I said looking up at her "I don't think it's dangerous, nothing to get people worked up over".

"I think it'd be safe if we take it" Lightning said "Wouldn't want it left lying around people might get the wrong idea".

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded so I picked up the object and pocketed it she didn't seem to mind this as we stood for a while staring up at the pillar.

"They saved all our lives" Lightning spoke after a while "Hard to believe that we never really got a chance to thank them".

"It may seem silly but why not say thank you now" I said looking at her "I'll even say it with you". Lighting looked to me and smiled again I was starting to get the impression I was starting to grow on her, looking up at the pillar we both smiled.

"Thank you" we said in unison before turning our backs on the pillar and heading back to the car. As we were walking back to the car I felt something enclose itself in my hand, looking down I noticed it was Lightning's hand, I was right she was warming towards me would this make it harder for me to do what needed to be done? I hoped not.


	3. internal struggles

OK sorry that this jumps from Lightning to Snake's POV but it is all important

I followed by a review for this and kept the flirting between Snake and Light to a minimum mainly because of the action lol

anyway enjoy and review

It was the end of a very rewarding day and the first I had spent with my new partner, our first case and I felt like I was falling for him. My mind flashed back to the walk from the pillar back to the car, I couldn't explain what forced me to grab his hand but when I did it seemed to feel right, I was brought out of these thoughts however when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said answering it.

"Hi sis" Came my sister Serah's voice "I was wondering if you were busy? I haven't seen you in a while, I was thinking of coming over".

"I always have time for you Serah" I said smiling "Come over, we can have a girly chat".

"Are you feeling OK?" She asked "You never do anything girly".

"Come over" I repeated "It's a long story".

"OK" Serah said "I'll be there soon".

"I'm getting to close to this girl" I said pacing the room of my friends office.

"Do you mind not doing that, some of us have work to do" My friend Jane said. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail as always, her hazel brown eyes followed my every move, she was wearing her usual white t-shirt pulled tight across her chest this always made me think she was after the attention of men.

"Oh shut up" I shot at her "This is your fault anyway".

"I got you in that's all you wanted" Jane said to me "Anyway why are you complaining we both knew this wasn't going to be easy".

"Do you enjoy annoying me?" I said to her stopping my pacing.

"I have to do something to pass the time" She said still typing away on her computer "Anyway Lightning is the only person who can get you to that pillar".

"Not exactly" I said with a grin "You look like her, all I need is her ID".

"Not a chance" Jane said looking up at me apparently she'd worked out my plan "We need Lightning, this is the bosses orders this is how it must be. I don't care if you have to sleep with her, we need her on side".

"We both know that you'd rather sleep with me" I said still grinning this earned me a dirty look.

"Just do your job" She said although I could see a grin form on her lips.

I left Jane's office a little after twelve and headed off towards my apartment, just my look I thought as it began to rain pulling my jacket closer around me I sped up wanting to reach my apartment before it got any worse.

"So you like the guy" Serah said after I had told her about Snake "Big deal, I say go for it sis".

"My heart is telling me to" I explained "I just don't know anything about him, infact when we went to Cocoon pillar he seemed to be distant like he didn't want to be there".

"Well I've had an idea" Serah said grinning, I didn't like the looks of this.

"Go on" I said dreading what was going to follow.

"Well Hope and his girlfriend are coming in from New Palopolum, tomorrow" Serah said "Me and Snow were going to double date, I think you should ask this Snake guy if he'd like to join us and we triple date".

"What?" I asked startled by this sudden suggestion "I just explained I don't know what to do about it, now your saying I should ask him on a date".

"At least then we can all get to know him" Serah said, as much as I hated to admit it she had a point.

"I'll think about it" I said getting up and heading into the kitchen "How about a glass of Gran Pulsian wine?"

"Go for it" Serah replied to me rather excited.

I arrived at my apartment complex and entered soaking wet unzipping my jacket slightly I headed to the lifts in the back, pushing the up button I waited for the lift to arrive. I couldn't help noticing two men behind me wearing rather bulky jackets this seemed slightly odd to me, I hadn't noticed them until now and couldn't help but slip my hands beneath my jacket, I carefully unclipped my holstered waepons making sure that there was little disturbance done to my jacket, I was good at that.

As the lift doors opened I entered making sure to be standing behind them men, I had always known my life was going to be dangerous due to my past yet I wasn't sure if it was going to be catching up to me.

"Which floor are you going to?" One of the men asked me in a burly voice.

"Twenty third thanks" I replied politely keeping my hands close to my weapons. The man pushed the button makred twenty three and stood silent as the lift doors closed, I spotted that the only other number that had been pushed was floor twenty two. Alarm bells sounded in my head, I'd known for a while that there was renovation work going on at floor twenty two and these men didn't look much like builders to me.

The lift soon reached floor twenty two and the two men stepped out, I watched them closely as they exited and saw both there jackets flap up slightly showing the unmistakable handle of two handguns. I slammed my hand on the close button and hid by the wall as the two men turned, lucky for me the doors had shut in time before they had chance to take aim at me but I doubted it was over.

As the lift arrived at my floor I dived out and headed stright for my apartment unlocking the door as fast as I could I dived in and slammed it shut quickly running to hide behind my couch, I wasn't sure who those men were but I couldn't help thinking that they may have been looking for me, my fears were soon realised as I heard a loud banging on my front door.

"OPEN UP" I heard the same burly voice shout through my door I unholstered my guns and made sure they were fully loaded "COME ON, WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE". It appeared that they weren't going to wait long as they kicked my door down splintered wood flew through my room, taking this opportunity I opened fire on the doorway.

"You boys picked the wrong room" I yelled soon wishing I hadn't giving away my postion bullets peppered the couch I was hiding behind. Bits of foam and fabric flew through the air as the little cover I had began to disintergrate, under a hailstorm of bullets.

I opened fire again as I dived into the kitchen aera so I could attempt to get a better view my plan had worked, taking careful aim at the door frame I spotted one of them trying to reload and opened fire on him clipping him in the shoulder I only had one more chance as he leaned forwards due to the pain I shot again clipping him in the head he fell to the ground.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT" His friend elled opening fire on the wall I was hiding behind, ducking I was able to aviod the bullets that had began to shatter the plaster on the walls. He'll have to reload soon and it takes an average of five seconds to reload successfully I told myself, checking my weapon I saw I only had four bullets left. One in the chamber and three in the clip I had to make this count otherwise I could kiss my sorry backside goodbye.

Then I heard it the click that meant he was reloading, taking a breath i ran from my hiding place and dived from my room landing on my back in front of him I aimed my gun and emptied the last four bullets into him. Blood rained down on me as his body slid down the wall, I got up throwing my guns down looking at the two bodies walking over to the first man's body I pulled up his left sleeve. Spotting the tattoo I backed away in shock running back into my room I dialed Lightning's number.

"This is Lightning, leave a message" Came her voice.

"Damn voicemail" I cursed "Lightning it's Snake, call me when you get this. PSICOM just tried to kill me".


	4. Doubts

I bring you chapter four

long chapter took me a while to write because POV is starting to get harder to do with each chapter lol

anyway it will raise up a few questions but don't worry the answers are worth the wait hehe

review and enjoy

It took me a while to convince my sister to let me drive, luckily we'd sobered up by the time she'd checked her voicemail finding a rather shocking message from Snake. I'd wanted to call Snow but there wasn't any time as Claire had taken off out towards the car in what I could only assume was out of concern for Snake's wellbeing.

"Stick with me and I'll be able get you past the guards" Claire told me I followed my older sister as we got through the many Guardian Corps members setting up a perimeter around Snake's building. Taking the stairs we found the floor that Snake's apartment resided on, Claire approached a door that had been broken down and entered to find Snake in conversation with another member of Guardian Corps.

"Are you deaf or something?" I heard Snake saying "I told you I don't know why PSICOM were here trying to kill me, guess what that's your damn job to find out".

"I'll take it from here" Claire told the officer I followed behind her watching my step as I went.

"Glad you got my message" Snake said to my sister, I realized why she was attracted to him.

"It was Serah here that pointed it out to me" My sister said pointing to me I extended my hand and shook Snake's he smiled a warm smile towards me, I was surprised he didn't ask how I'd gotten past the guards or who I was, the way he acted seemed to me that he knew who I was before my sister had said anything.

"You look like your sister" Snake said to me "It seems that Lightning isn't the only one who got all the looks". I could feel my face going slightly red at this comment but he merely smiled and continued talking to Claire.

"Snake over here" Called Claire's commanding officer Snake excused himself and headed over to speak with him, I could see a look of concern on Claire's face as Snake came back over he didn't look too happy about something.

"Great" He said slight agitation behind his voice "I'm homeless for the next six weeks, better go pack some stuff and find a B&B I can stay at or a nice bit of pavement that I can sleep on". I could hear the bitterness in his voice as he walked away I saw the same look of concern in Claire's eyes and came up with a plan.

"Ask him to stay with you" I said Claire turned round rather quickly looking shocked at my proposal "Go on ask him, you wanted to get to know him this is the best way".

"I couldn't" She said "It wouldn't be good for two members of Guardian Corps to stay in the same place".

"Who cares" I said in response "I'm sure most of the people who are  
Guardian Corps live together, take a chance for once Claire". I stopped as Snake came back with a bag slung over his shoulder, I looked up at Claire and nudged her slightly with my elbow.

"If you want you can stay with me" Claire said blushing slightly afterwards and turning away, Snake just smiled as he looked at the back of her head.

"Thank you for the offer but I'll have to decline" He said still smiling and shifting his bag slightly on his shoulder "I wouldn't want to be a bother".

"It wouldn't be a bother" I interjected "She's always looking for someone to move in with her since I moved out".

"Only if you're sure" Snake said "I really don't mind going to a B&B".

"It's fine" Claire said still not looking at Snake "I'd hate to see you out on the street or in some B&B when I have a spare room".

"Well if you're sure" Snake said smiling somehow I felt he was going to take it anyway, I heard his phone ringing excusing himself he exited out of his room clearly out of anyone's ear shot.

"I'm still alive" I told Jane "Don't send anyone, Guardian corps are crawling all over the place, I'll be staying with Lightning. Don't be getting any ideas, Serah offered it up she had no choice. Find me a PSICOM member who will have the authority to know why someone put a hit out on me".

"Good I'm glad you're alive" Jane said she sounded relived "I didn't plan on sending anyone, couldn't even if I wanted to I don't have the authority. The only person who can tell you anything would be a PSICOM general I'll find one for you".

"No comment on who I'll be staying with then" I said surprised "I thought you would be straight in there".

"You're safety is more important than who you'll be spending the night with" Jane said slyly.

"Couldn't help yourself could you" I said laughing slightly "Just text me when you find a general then and I'll sneak off so I can get the name and address for them".

"Stay safe Snake" Jane said sounding serious "Things may be moving too fast for us now, we have to be careful something tells me someone might know what we are planning and clearly want to stop us".

"They can keep dreaming" I said "I made a promise and I'm going to keep it, no matter what the cost".

"Just stay safe" Jane repeated "You're useless to everyone if you're dead".

"It doesn't take a scientist to tell me that you know" I said "Here comes my boss, text me when you have the name". I couldn't wait for a reply as I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my pocket spotting General Raines coming my way.

"You have the next two weeks off" He told me "I suggest you use them wisely to recover".

"I don't need time off but thank you anyway General" I said politely recovering wasn't on my agenda.

"Right well you can go" General Raines said, I saluted and followed Lightning and Serah out towards the car.

"Serah keys" Lightning said to the younger Farron, I stood there with my bag on my shoulder watching her fumble around in her pockets looking for them.

"I just had them" She said still searching.

"Looking for these?" I asked pulling them from my pocket "You didn't honestly think I hadn't realised you two had been drinking did you?"

"We aren't drunk" Lightning told me.

"You've still been drinking" I replied "I'm amazed you got here without being pulled however ladies the journey ends here, I'll drop you off first Serah then I can get this sister of yours back home so I can sleep".

I awoke the next day with my head spinning, all I could remember of last night was that I was talking to Serah and we must have had a drink a heard a knock on my bedroom door and instantly reached for my blazefire saber.

"Breakfast is ready sunshine" Came a voice through my door jumping out of my bed I dashed to the door and wrenched it open there was only one person who called me sunshine. Instead of whom I was expecting I found Snake standing there yet he seemed determinedly not looking down.

"What's so interesting about my ceiling?" I asked him confused.

"Theirs is no easy way of saying this so I'll just come out with it and go back down stairs" He said turning around "You're naked". I felt my face go red as I looked down he was right I was indeed naked, I slammed my bedroom door as my face burned hot with embarrassment. How could I have forgotten to put clothes on? More importantly how drunk was I last night I ended up going to bed naked? Quickly throwing on anything I could find I went down stairs still slightly embarrassed and angry at myself, this man could have been some pervert and I answered my bedroom door naked.

"Oh there you are" Snake said turning around "Glad to see your dressed, breakfast is on the table hope you don't mind".

"Not at all" I said sitting down in front of the bacon sandwich Snake had made me "Listen about just now…"

"If it's fine with you we'll pretend it didn't happen" He said cutting me off I was happy about this "Just enjoy your breakfast, don't forget you're in work today". I nodded and began eating the sandwich Snake had made for me, I didn't understand it I've eaten bacon before but this was different somehow.

"This is delicious" I said "Where did you learn to cook like this? I've never had bacon that tasted this good". I looked over at Snake and realised something wasn't right, usually he would have replied with some remark but today he didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him with slight concern.

"Oh nothing" He said trying to hide something from me "Glad you like it, I'll have a dinner done for you when you get back".

"You don't have to you know" I said looking over at him I couldn't work out what was with the drastic change in him all of a sudden.

"I know but you're letting me stay" He said turning and smiling "It's the least I can do, now you'd better hurry or you'll be late".

"Oh shoot you're right" I said dashing back upstairs to get changed. As I closed my bedroom door I couldn't help thinking that he was hiding something, being in Guardian corps for as long as I had gave me the ability to be able to tell if people were lying and I could sense it clear as day from Snake he was lying.

I stood at the door as Lightning left for work noticing the car pull round the corner I closed the door and began searching her house, for dirty clothes and dishes I was used to doing this I'd done it many times in the past yet going into Lightning's room didn't vote much confidence in myself. As I placed my hand on the door handle ready to enter her room my phone began to ring removing my hand I answered it.

"Speak" I said down the phone while throwing all caution to the gods and entering her room anyway.

"It's me" Jane said "Are you busy right now?"

"Not really" I said picking up Lighting's dirty clothes "Just rummaging through Lightning's stuff. I've seen her naked just so you know".

"OK, where you naked"? Jane asked I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"No I was dressed" I said waiting for the obvious reply.

"Strange way to sleep with someone" She said I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't sleep with her" I said slightly agitated "Did you ring just to torment me?"

"Not really that was just a bonus" Jane said again in that sarcastic tone "The reason I rang is so I could tell you I've found you a general".

"Let me put this stuff in the wash and I'll be right there" I said.

"OK" Jane said I could hear her giggling down the phone "Don't leave it too long Miss Snake". As I hung up the phone I could still hear her laughter in my head, I must remember to get her back when I have the chance. After putting the washing on I proceeded out the house grabbing the spare key Lightning had left me and began to run my way to headquarters.

As I arrived at my office I found a note pinned to my door throwing my stuff into my office I dashed to the conference room, I was late for an important briefing I knew it.

"Slow down sergeant" I heard a voice behind me I stopped my running and turned, I saluted as I saw General Raines coming towards me.

"Sorry general" I said "I thought I was running late".

"No harm done sergeant" He said smiling "As it would happen it's me who is late, walk with me". It was more a request than an order an odd request at that but being as he was my superior I felt it an honour to walk with him.

"You and Mr Vercetti seem to be getting on well" He said this startled me slightly.

"Yes sir, he wasn't what I expected him to be" I replied "He has proved to be a valuable member of the team".

"That's not what I meant Sergeant" He said I felt my face going slightly red.

"It would be inappropriate sir" I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"How so Sergeant?" He asked me "Many Guardian corps members have dated in the past".

"Honestly sir mine and Snake's relationship is strictly work related" I assured him, I didn't think of Snake as more than my work partner I was sure of it but then why did I feel so embarrassed around him.

"Something wrong Sergeant?" General Raines asked me.

"No sir" I said quickly "I was just thinking of something my sister said to me last night".

"Not a problem" He said smiling as we entered the conference room "Right everyone settle down, we have work to be done".

Using a bike I had taken from headquarters I rode to the place that Jane had told me, it was located just on the outskirts of New Palopolum pretty nice house I thought to myself bit too nice for someone of PSICOM but still no time for real-estating someone's house I was here for business.

"So this dude is out right?" I asked Jane down the headset.

"Yes on holiday" Jane replied to me "Looks like you'll be breaking in".

"Would assume so yes" I said as I stood looking up at the house "Fine well cut the power then so I can get in".

"Set your watch, you've only got five minutes to get in" Jane said I clicked my watch on and set five minutes, the moment Jane told me the power was cut I ran at the house pushing the door I heard it click open diving in I locked it from the inside quickly making sure that the alarm wouldn't come on when the power reactivated, I checked my watch I'd done it all in less than four minutes.

"I'm in" I told Jane through the headset "Give me the layout".

"OK, living room, dining room and kitchen downstairs" Jane said "Upstairs three bedrooms and something odd".

"That's the toilet" I said sarcastically.

"Shut it you" Jane said "It's not that it's the fact that I got the blueprints of the house and there are only three bedrooms, bathroom toilet merged but when I scan the house it's showing a fourth bedroom".

"That is odd" I said heading upstairs "You have my position?"

"Yes I can see you" Jane said "Turn left according to the scan I performed there should be a room in front of you".

"All I can see is a wall" I said approaching it "Are you sure about this?"

"Completely" Jane said "There's something there".

"I'm going to search the other rooms and come back to it" I said as I began going into each room at a turn, as I approached the wall at the end I stopped listening hard. Below me I heard the locks of the front door slide open, panic took over me someone was in the house I didn't know who but if they caught me in here that could prove a problem.

I returned to my office after a rather long briefing it seemed we had all been pulled off our cases and placed onto Snake's, this didn't surprise me much as it was one of our own that was nearly killed. What surprised me most was how it was being handled, instead of us being sent to PSICOM to investigate why they would want to kill one of our members we were told to divulge into Snake's past trying to find something that would help with the case.

Things weren't as crystal clear for me being Snake's partner I was asked to watch him make sure he wasn't up to something, I couldn't help thinking that other members didn't trust him that he had brought this whole thing upon himself I was brought out of these thoughts as the phone on my desk began to ring.

"Sergeant Farron speaking" I said curtly.

"Your sister is on line one Sergeant" Came the receptionist's voice "Patching her though".

"Hi Claire just checking how you are" Came Serah's voice.

"I'm fine" I replied sighing I couldn't say much as I knew Guardian corps monitored my calls as they did with everyone "Just tired".

"Oh really" Serah said "Did Snake keep you up all night?"

"What?" I asked confused then I realised what she was getting at as my face went slightly red "N-no it's nothing like that".

"Calm down sis I was joking" Serah said laughing slightly "Ask him about that idea we had better do it tonight were going tomorrow instead Hope's train got delayed".

"Yes I'll ask him tonight" I said "I've got to go now sis I've got to check up on something".

"OK" She said "Don't work too hard Claire, don't need you making yourself ill".

"I promise I'll be fine" I said hanging up, was I going to be fine though knowing what I had to do? That was my main concern.

"Hey sweetie, wake up" I said slapping the PSICOM General round the head "Come on I didn't hit you that hard".

"W-who's there?" He asked clearly feeling the effects of the blow to the head I'd delivered "Y-you'll pay for this".

"We'll see" I said walking over to a nearby chair and spinning it round so I was face to face with him "Now come on stay with me we need a chat".

"How did you get in?" He asked the effects of my attack starting to dissipate.

"I used the door" I replied grinning "Now you're a PSICOM General right?"

"That's right and you picked the wrong house to break into" He said looking up and wriggling against the ropes I'd used to tie him to the chair.

"Easy you might hurt yourself" I said still grinning "Now back to business, two members of PSICOM tried to kill me why?"

"So your Snake Vercetti then" The PSICOM General said laughing slightly.

"If you wish to keep living tell me what I need to know" I said anger starting to rise in me.

"We were asked to take you out" He said still laughing "Someone sends us an order to eliminate a member of Guardian Corps why would we pass that up".

"Would seem your men were ill informed of their target" I said "So who was it, I have many people who'd happily have me killed. There is the white tiger's an old clan of…"

"It was a member of Guardian corps" The PSICOM General said cutting me off mid-sentence.

"What did you say?" I asked still stunned.

"A member of Guardian Corps ordered the hit on you" He said laughing something told me he was lying but I couldn't be sure.

"Snake" Jane's voice came through the headset "Snake get the hell out of there, three vehicles heading your way packed with armed soldier's go now". I stood up looking at the man in front of me there was still more to this but I couldn't find out not now I had more important things to do, the main thing was to escape. Kicking the General to the face I broke his nose he fell to the ground as blood seeped through the wound, realising I didn't have enough time to escapes through the door I dived out of the window and headed to my bike.

"You recorded that conversation didn't you?" I asked Jane through the headset as I started up the bike and took off, looking back I realised I'd escaped just in time as the three cars pulled up outside the Generals house.

"Every word" Jane said "Snake I had no idea they would go this far".

"Save it" I shot back "I've got to get back to Lightning's place and warn her, get me somewhere to stay something tells me I'm not going to be safe there anymore".

"On it" Jane said "Once again Snake, I'm sorry". As I reached a side street I clicked off the headset and pulled out my phone, flipping it open I found I had three missed calls all from Lightning highlighting one of them I hit the call button.

"Hey sorry I had my phone off" I said as I rode on my headset on yet again.

"It's OK" She said "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow. Don't feel you have to it was Serah's idea, she just…"

"What time?" I asked cutting off her rambling.

"Really?" She sounded slightly shocked at this idea "I'm not sure what time Serah never said, I'll phone her when I get back and let you know".

"Good then you can tell me what I will have to wear" I said trying to hide my frustration from her.

"OK" She said to me it sounded like she too was hiding something.

"When you get back you can tell me all about your amazing day" I said as I jumped off my bike and entered the house.

"OK" She said "Right well I'm on my way back so I will see you soon".

"Dinner will be waiting" I said as she hung up I emptied the washing machine, I could still hear the Generals last words in my head, who in Guardian Corps could want me dead that much that they would make it out like PSICOM were the culprit? Maybe he was making it up but I couldn't be sure, one thing I did know was that I would get to the bottom of this even if it killed me.


	5. Behind closed doors

OK little break from the old POV for a bit because it was hard to get it right for this chapter

anyway a bit of mystery behind this one quite a dark chapter which is what i needed because all the others were too happy lol

reason this one is slightly dark is because at the time i was listening to some rock/heavy metal music while writing it lol

anyway enough of my ramblings enjoy and review

Jane sat in the office drinking her third cup of coffee listening to the conversation between Snake and the PSICOM General for the fifteenth time, she didn't know why she was listening to it so many times but she just felt she had too. As she was about to start it again the phone on her desk began to ring, checking the time she saw it was two in the morning who would be calling at this time.

"Hi" Jane said answering the phone while rubbing at her eyes slightly.

"It's me" Came Snake's voice "I thought that you would be asleep".

"I thought you would" Jane said "Is Lightning keeping you awake?"

"Of course not" Snake said "I just couldn't get what the PSICOM General said out of my head".

"I've been listening to it over and over" Jane said yawning "I don't know what I'm looking for but there has to be something".

"Get some rest" Snake said concern in his voice "Listen again when you're refreshed, you may just find what you're searching for".

"You should take your own advice" Jane replied "Might be all you need".

"All I need is a name" Snake said determination in his voice "Just a name then I can blow this whole thing wide open".

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jane asked curious.

"Investigation" Snake replied sighing "Raines has Guardian corps investigating me, he wants Lightning to keep watch over me. I don't know what they're looking for it's driving me crazy".

"If they find out who you really are then this whole thing is screwed" Jane said.

"I've covered that up there's nothing there to find" Snake said "I've been careful covered everything up, I've been racking my brain trying to work out if there was something I missed".

"Be careful Snake" Jane said "I'm going to take your advice and take another stab at this tomorrow, if you want I will send you the file".

"Send it" Snake said "I'll keep working at it from my end". Jane hung up the phone and opened her e-mails, finding Snake's name she clicked it attaching the file and sending it over to him.

Snake opened the file and began listening to it he could hear his own voice, the whole conversation, closing his eyes slightly he could picture himself in the room. He could see himself and the PSICOM General standing there talking, he knew all of this in his mind he could picture himself looking around the room, there had to be something in the room he was missing something he'd seen as he entered the house. His eyes snapped open he had seen something when he'd been searching upstairs, there had been a laptop computer in one of the rooms it had been switched on he checked it and read an e-mail, at first he'd thought nothing of it but thinking back to what the General had said he began to piece it all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't care if he's busy I need to speak with him" The lieutenant said down the phone anger seeping from each word.

"I'll try once again sir" Came a calm female's voice, as she put him on hold he began pacing in his office anxiety eating away at him from the inside.

"Putting you through now sir" Came the female's voice again.

"What do you want?" The General said down the phone anger running clear in his voice.

"You don't return my calls, I was beginning to think you were backing out General" The lieutenant said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Of course not" The General said "I haven't been able to call since I've had to deal with something".

"I thought I would update you on the situation from my end" The lieutenant said "They've began investigating Snake, soon we'll find something we can use to get him out of the way. If not then I've got another plan in mind, I will be in pain afterwards but it will be worth it in the long run".

"Well speed things up, he attacked me in my home" The General said "I don't know what he found but I've told him that Guardian Corps ordered his murder, soon enough he'll begin distancing himself from them, after that we wait for him to slip up and then he'll be out of our way".

"His partnership with the Farron girl is growing stronger" The lieutenant said "They've moved in to the same house, Raines made sure she was to keep an eye on him".

"There might be away to use this to our advantage" The General said grinning slightly.

"If we get him to slip up in front of her then she will begin to distance herself from him" The lieutenant said scratching his chin "I'll keep you posted on any new developments".

"You had better" The General said putting the phone down, everything was falling into place, it was only a matter of time before Raines was gone and with that would be the fall of Guardian Corps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jane's alarm sounded she looked up spotting the time it was eight in the morning and she had to be in work within two hours, she hadn't slept much that night thinking over what Snake had said. All he needed was a name and he could finally prove that some members of Guardian Corps couldn't be trusted and help to stop then reforming, they'd worked so hard to get this far it was only a matter of pushing the final few steps and they could do some good. As she exited her house she felt her mobile phone begin to vibrate in her pocket, taking it out she saw it was Snake.

"Interesting that you're calling so early" Jane said.

"You're a strange type of scientist" Snake said panting slightly "You find the most unimportant things interesting".

"Why are you out of breath?" Jane asked "Please tell me you're not ringing me right after you've just-".

"Will you keep your mind off that please?" Snake asked politely "If it helps for you to know I'm running".

"Wait why are you running?" Jane asked concerned "Did they come for you already?"

"No" Snake replied "I've been running to help clear my head, I remembered something last night".

"Now that is interesting" Jane said intrigued "Well where are you?"

"Outside headquarters" Snake said panting heavily "Meet you in your office".

"Fine I'll be as quick as I can" Jane said hanging up and walking slightly faster.

"What kept you?" Snake asked while sat in Jane's chair.

"What do you care?" Jane asked smirking "So what did you remember".

"An e-mail I read while searching upstairs" Snake said standing and letting Jane sit down "It was from some lieutenant, didn't see a name though but it was interesting".

"How?" Jane asked curious.

"Well it basically said 'we failed but there is still hope, now they will look deeper into his life'" Snake recited "I can't be sure who they meant but it had to be me".

"Well I did some digging and something doesn't add up" Jane said logging onto her computer.

"You're going to have to explain further" Snake said looking at her.

"How long did Guardian corps say you'd be unable to return to your apartment?" Jane asked looking at him.

"Six weeks" Snake replied "Why?"

"That's not possible" Jane said looking at him "There investigation there should take a maximum of two weeks. So why are they taking that long?"

"They are investigating me" Snake said a look of shock flashed behind his eyes "Six weeks so they can tear my apartment apart to find something they can use on me".

"Is there anything there?" Jane asked suddenly concerned.

"Of course not" Snake replied looking into her eyes "I knew this was going to be risking when I agreed, working with a former L'cie was never going to be easy and even though they all know about it they said nothing to her. Do you really think I was going to allow them to know I'm a pure blood Gran Pulsian?"

"Of course not" Jane said "I still had to be sure".

"No harm done" Snake said grinning "Now I need your help with something?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this" Jane said looking at Snake curious.

"Lightning asked me if I wanted to go to a restaurant with her, Serah, her fiancée, Hope and his girlfriend" Snake explained "I said yes mainly because I like the idea of having that many L'cie in the same place mainly because they are all connected to the mission".

"Who are you trying to fool?" Jane asked smirking "You accepted because Lighting asked you, not the mission because it's what you wanted".

"Anyway the thing is I don't exactly do dates in this type of way" Snake said.

"You've never been to a restaurant for a date?" Jane asked shocked "Then what do you do?"

"Well usually I take them on a hunt" Snake said looking up at the ceiling "I thought that was normal, it is for Gran Pulsian's as you well know".

"Yes I do but Lightning and the others are from Coocon they do things differently" Jane explained "Come on we need to go shopping, this will be fun". Jane grabbed her jacket and then Snake's arm dragging him out of headquarters and towards the shopping centre.


	6. Snake's date

**Ok so this has been a long long time coming and I'm sorry for the delay i should be getting these done soon as I now have free time haha**

**anyway back to the point this is chapter six my friends and a date has appeared lol along with problems but hey what date doesn't**

**anyway enjoy and review**

**on a more interesting note after rereading this chapter i spotted some problems but they've now been fixed so i say again enjoy haha**

"You're sure he's still coming?" Serah asked me for what felt like the twentieth time.

"Yes he said he was going to get some new clothes and he'd meet us at the restaurant" I replied sighing "Stop asking me now and hold still". My mind jumped back to Snake as I helped Serah zip up her dress, I was confused that he'd given in so easily when he seemed to dodge the idea of moving in with me. There came a knock on Serah's bedroom door as she went to fix her hair I walked over to answer it.

"Hi" Came the cheery voice of Hope's girlfriend, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a white dress, I couldn't help thinking that she was trying to treat this like a wedding "Oh, Snow said the taxi is booked for eight". As she walked away I couldn't help getting the feeling she didn't like me much, as I closed Serah's door I tried to work out what it was I could have done to offend her.

"Something wrong Claire?" Serah asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I keep getting this strange feeling she doesn't like me" I replied, Serah could always tell when I was lying so it was always best to tell the truth.

"I don't know why Sophie wouldn't like you" Serah said thinking hard "Oh well, I wouldn't let it bother you. There is something I wanted to ask you though".

"What is it?" I asked looking at Serah with concern.

"We're going for a meal" Serah replied looking me up and down "Why is it you've decided to dress in your Guardian Corps uniform?"

"It's more comfortable" I said as I turned away I couldn't help mutter "It's not like I'm trying to impress someone".

"Did you say something sis?" Serah asked tilting her head in a sort of Vanille way.

"N-no" I said stammering "It's just odd going out to dinner without Fang and Vanille they'd have enjoyed this".

"I wouldn't really know so I'll take your word for it" Serah said smiling, I'd forgotten she wasn't with us through the whole L'cie business, it was all for her after all saving her from crystal I couldn't stay mad at Fang or Vanille for leaving us they had saved the world and rescued my sister. Even though my brand had gone I couldn't help but miss it sometimes, before I became L'cie I sought to destroy them all thinking of it as some form of disease.

Finding out Serah had been made L'cie was one of the hardest moments of my life but having her back made up for the ignorant person I had been that day, looking at her standing in that dress happy I couldn't help but feel bad for what I'd said back then. I was happy of being given this chance to make up for it, it was all thanks to Fang and Vanille's selfless act that we were all safe and for that I was thankful.

As I rode towards the restaurant I took a detour past Coocon pillar stopping just short of the fencing placed around it I took off my helmet and looked up, from this position I could see the bulge clearly without having to try. That's where they were about thirty-five feet above ground, that I realised was the easy part the hardest parts where yet to come.

I couldn't help wondering if what I was doing was the right thing as I put my helmet back on, no time for that now though I had a date to get to or is it a date? Did I accept because I wanted to or was it because of the mission I'd been assigned? Enough of that now I told myself if I didn't hurry Lightning would start thinking I'd stood her up.

Parking my bike up outside the restaurant I couldn't help but think of it as a place that all the rich people would eat at, this impression was only heightened as I saw men dressed in what I could only describe as lavish monkey suits. I looked at myself wearing my leather jacket I couldn't help thinking that I wouldn't stand out any worse unless I'd pulled up naked.

"Hi" I said politely as I entered "I'm here for the Farron party".

"Of course" The waiter said looking at my appearance I couldn't help but think he was trying to judge me "Follow me". Following the waiter I was led through the tables of people eating and laughing, I couldn't help but notice some of them seemed to be giving me dirty looks.

Lucky I had been through extensive anger control classes or I would have shot them all without a second thought, as we approached I spotted Serah sat by a blonde man I assumed was Snow, on his left sat a girl with long blonde hair who I didn't recognise however spotting her interaction with the silver haired boy who I knew to be Hope I was able to work out that she must be his girlfriend. The last of them wearing her usual Guardian Corps uniform was Lightning, she seemed to be checking her watch a lot and sighing.

"I wouldn't worry about it there could be many reasons he didn't come" Hope's girlfriend said with a sly grin, something told me I wasn't going to like her.

"I'll find the table from here" I said tapping the waiter on the shoulder "However make yourself useful and hang this for me". I placed my leather jacket in his hands and walked off leaving him standing there stunned.

"He didn't stand me up" I growled at Sophie.

"Who didn't stand who up?" I heard a voice turning I saw Snake walking over a grin on his face looking in my direction.

"It's about time as well, hunnie" I said standing up and pulling him into a hug while going slightly red.

"Fair enough" He whispered in my ear "Dear".

"Just play along we've told Hope and Sophie that me and you were together" Lightning said "They kept pestering me and it sort of slipped out".

"This should be a fun night then" Snake whispered back I could feel his breath on my ear.

"People are trying to eat you two" Serah said giggling.

"You can let us off surely" Snake said clearly getting the idea fast "I haven't seen my dearest all day". I couldn't help but flush red at this comment quickly composing myself I pulled away and turned back to facing everyone.

"OK I think it's best to introduce you to everyone" I said turning to them all in turn "Serah you already know, this is her husband Snow, that's Hope's girlfriend Sophie and of course Hope". Snake shook hands with everyone yet something seemed to bother me, I was starting to get the impression I knew who Snake reminded me of.

"Can I get anyone anything?" Came the waiter's voice.

"I'll have three glasses of Coke" Snake said smiling "Cold please".

"I'll have refills of everyone else's please" I said politely.

"Actually I want a glass of Gran Pulsian wine" Sophie said looking at the waiter.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that isn't allowed" The waiter said, Sophie didn't seem to be pleased about this.

"I don't care" Sophie said "I want one". I could already tell she was going to be a pest but I didn't realise how bad she was going to be, I was about to say something to calm the situation but it seemed Snake had beaten me too it.

"If someone else got it and she had a sip would that be OK?" Snake asked politely seeming to spot the danger here.

"I guess so sir yes" The waiter said "As long as someone underage didn't order it and they weren't seen drinking it then I guess it would be OK".

"Well add a small glass of Gran Pulsian wine to my order then" Snake said the waiter noted it down and walked away to go and collect our drinks "Happy now?"

"Don't speak to me like that" Sophie replied Snake didn't seem to mind this at all.

"I personally don't understand the problem you're getting what you wanted because of me" Snake said "If you want I could just go and tell him to cancel it".

"No" Sophie said glaring at Snake "Thank you I suppose". Snake seemed to smile at this I hadn't known him long but for him to be able to control a little brat like that there had to be something going on. As the waiter came back with our drinks he placed them on the table and walked away, Snake seemed to be looking around obviously checking no one was looking.

"I only got a small because I don't drink much" Snake said to Sophie "Although I have drunk this stuff before so be careful someone of your age shouldn't really drink this stuff mainly because it's really powerful".

"I don't care just give me it" Sophie said rudely Snake seemed to be grinning as he handed her the glass, I couldn't understand it then it came to me.

"Wait" I said suddenly as Sophie went to drink it.

"What?" Sophie asked rudely glaring at me "Are you jealous because your boyfriend bought me a drink?"

"No I was going to say have a sip of it because like Snake said it's powerful" I said grinning, if she wanted to be rude then I wasn't about to stop her making a fool of herself. As she took a sip of the drink I could see the look on her face putting the glass on the table she quickly grabbed Hope's drink and drank it in one go.

"Take it that wasn't nice?" Snake asked grinning still "Told you to be careful, looks like you'll have to stick with drinks for someone of your age". Snake picked up the rest of the glass and looked at it, shrugging he drank it in one go as if it were a shot.

"No wonder you acted like that" Snake said laughing slightly "They didn't exactly water it down, that was the pure stuff". Me and Serah just looked at Snake confused, there had been a warning on the bottle that we had drunk on the night Snake had almost been killed that said 'warning, not to be drunk straight'.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him.

"Sure I am sweetie" He said grinning "Like I said I've drank the stuff straight before so I don't really feel it's effects until after about five glasses".

The night was thankfully uneventful I sat there feeling accepted by the people who had been with Fang all accept for Hope's girlfriend who seemed to dislike me since the wine incident.

"You know I've been thinking" Lightning said unexpectedly "What if there was a way to wake up Fang and Vanille?"

"If that was possible it would bring down Cocoon pillar" Snow said this was beginning to get interesting I thought.

"Not if you found a way to separate them from it first" Hope added "If there was something that could cut through that crystal".

"There isn't anything that sharp" Snow interjected.

"What if there is and no one knows it yet" I said causing everyone to look at me "I mean think about it, no one has tried to cut it so no one really knows if it could be done. The thing is say you cut them out then what? How would you make sure that Cocoon pillar didn't break due to the pressure?"

"Well the only way around that is to plug up the hole with something as strong" Lightning said.

"What's as strong as the crystal?" Snow asked looking across the table at her.

"Steel maybe?" Lightning suggested "Enough of it could possibly equal the weight". Before anyone could say another word there came a tap on my shoulder looking up I saw the waiter I had spoken to when I had arrived.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but I thought you should know there are a group of people hanging around the motor bike you came in on" He said, without excusing myself I got to my feet and headed back towards the car park. As I left the restaurant I spotted the people who the waiter had been talking about and sighed, just my luck I thought as I approached them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked politely I could only pray that none of the others had decided to follow me out as well so that I could keep this part of my life separate and not risk the mission at any cost.

"So we were right" Said who I knew to be the leader of the group Joey "It is yours". Joey was taller than I remembered, he still kept his black hair short while wearing his usual white t-shirt hidden under his blue denim jacket and black jeans with black trainers. As I looked at his hand I spotted he was carrying his weapon of choice a wrench easily hidden up his sleeve, I could already tell this was going to get bad but I was hoping to avoid that if I could.

"Never give up do you" I said looking at him and his goon squad "I thought we'd settled this little score you seem to have with me, I paid you and that was the end of it".

"Not quite" Joey said "You still owe us for leaving the group, you know what happens don't you, let's get him boys".

"If you are talking about trying to kill me then you should remember the rules" I said grinning as Joey and his allies backed down "You can't fight me here, we'll have to take it to the steppe two weeks from now meet me there then we will settle this".

"Let's go boys" Joey said hiding his wrench and walking away with his goon squad, I sighed in relief and turned a look of shock passed through my eyes as I saw Serah heading towards me.

"You were taking a while so I came to find you" She said as she got closer, I could only hope that she hadn't seen or heard anything.

"Sorry about that" I said trying to think of a good enough lie "They were admiring my bike and I got carried away talking about it".

"Can we talk?" Serah asked I was caught off guard with this question but was happy that she had bought my lie.

"Sure" I said following her to a nearby bench and sitting down "What's on your mind?"

"Claire is my sister and I don't want her getting hurt" Serah said I looked at her wondering what she was aiming at "She's a member of Guardian corps which means she's going to be in a lot of danger I understand that, I don't like it but it's the way things are".

"You really worry about her don't you?" I asked leaning back and looking up toward the sky "We all have people we care about but there's always one we'd do anything to protect, risk our own lives for".

"That's how Claire is with me" Serah said I looked down again and saw the sad look Serah had, not once in the files I had read on them did I think Serah was like this. I knew the basics of them all that was all I really needed yet I found sitting here listening to this important in some way, Serah may have been the youngest yet at this moment she seemed older than Lightning more mature.

"I know what you're going to ask me" I said not looking at her "I will do everything in my power to make it so no harm comes to your sister, you have my word on it. Now let's head back before they all start worrying". As I walked back with Serah I couldn't help thinking on what I had said, the mission would be dangerous and I couldn't allow distractions yet something about what Serah said had made me say those words, I could only hope I hadn't made a bad choice.


	7. Leaving Guardian Corps

**OK so first of all let me say I'm sorry for the late update I've had the time but i didn't have any ideas for it lol**

**So here we are at chapter seven I felt it was moving slower than I wanted and seemed to be well letsjust say it slightly boring so i decided to bring this chapter here and now lol**

**Anyway without further delay review and enjoy**

It had been six weeks since the date I had went on with Serah, Snow, Hope, Sophie and Snake however when I awoke the next morning I had been greeted with a note from Snake saying he was sorry with the spare key resting on top of it. From what I had been able to find out Snake had went off the radar and no one knew where he was. To add to my troubles we had received word two weeks ago that General Raines had been on a scouting trip with a group of men and had been reported dead.

"Farron" Came the voice of my new commanding officer, since General Raines apparent death Lieutenant Michaels had appointed himself acting General and had been on my case over everything since then.

"Yes sir" I said looking at him but refusing to salute I didn't exactly like him that much it took all my self-control to call him 'sir'.

"This paperwork looks like it was done by a five year old" He said throwing my latest report at me "Write it out again and don't make any mistakes this time".

I gritted my teeth and picked up the report and returned to my office, I shut the door behind me and sat down placing my head in my hands. If only General Raines wasn't dead I wouldn't be stuck with this person for a boss, since he had made himself acting General I had been stuck in my office not allowed to leave the base on scouting missions with the rest of my squad, my dinner hour had been limited to thirty minutes which forced me to have to eat in the cafeteria with the rest of those on my floor.

"Where are you General? Where are you Snake?" I asked myself looking at the mountain of paperwork on my desk I sighed and thought to myself I had better get started if I planned to go home tonight.

I walked in through the doors of Guardian Corps reception with the three armed guards following behind me, it'd been six weeks since I last saw Lightning and I felt it was time for a reunion.

"This won't take long, go wait in the car" The three men nodded at me and exited the building, I approached the blonde girl on the reception desk and flashed my badge at her and signed in before heading upstairs to the floor I knew Lightning worked on. As I walked in through the double doors I noticed how everyone's eyes had snapped up to look at me, I spotted the surprise on all of their faces as I walked past and straight to Lightning's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes" I heard her growl from behind the door, I slowly pushed it open and smiled at her.

"Hello sunshine" I said grinning "Sorry for not being in touch". Lightning looked at me and I saw the fire behind her eyes I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me but I hoped she would manage to stay calm.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a low growl "You left without saying anything and now you show up again, you realise you're a wanted man don't you".

"I'm not a fool Lightning of course I realise it" I said still grinning and holding up my hands "As you can see however I'm not in handcuffs and being carted off to jail".

"You soon will be" Came a voice from down the other end of the hall that I recognised all too well.

"Pack your things and make it quick just trust me on this one" I said hurriedly to Lightning before turning my attention to Michaels "Ah Lieutenant or is it acting General now?"

"It's just General" He replied through gritted teeth I could see his eye twitch slightly.

"Yes, of course well you can't arrest me because of one small problem" I said smiling "I didn't come to hand myself over I came to get Sergeant Farron". He looked taken aback at this comment I could see Lightning still sat in her chair looking at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Lieutenant Michaels asked me as the two guards behind him pulled out handcuffs.

"She's being transferred to my company" I said with a laugh at the look on his face I removed my personnel ID card and showed him "Allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Snake Vercetti General and chairman of Gran Pulse protectors nice to meet you. Anyway Sergeant Lightning Farron has been recommended for my company and has been transferred there and if you still wish to push me I'll radio through to the three armed guards I brought with me to call for back up and have my entire army knocking on that door".

I turned my back on the Lieutenant to look Lightning in the face and nodded to her, she then proceeded to leave her office after clearing her desk and went to her locker and emptied that as well before returning and standing next to the door.

"Have a nice day Lieutenant" I said before walking out with Lightning following I couldn't help but smile as I radioed to base that phase one had been a success.

I followed Snake to the car parked outside with three armed men waiting for us and watched as one of the armed men stepped out holding the front door open for Snake and the back door open for me, I climbed in and shifted to the middle seat before the armed man got in next to me.

"Sorry if it's a little cramped back there" Snake said to me from the front seat before he nodded at the man in the driver's seat to pull off "I'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters it'll be easier that way".

"Can you at least tell me one thing?" I asked glaring at the back of his head "Did you lie to me this entire time?"

"In a way yes" Snake said turning to face me as best he could "However you need to understand I never wanted to, it was all part of the mission which I can explain when we get there we shouldn't be much longer now". Snake fell silent after saying this and looked straight ahead, I felt uncomfortable not knowing what was happening I wanted to reach for my gun blade and kill the men next to me until I got some answers but I realised in this cramped backseat that would have been impossible.

"General Vercetti this is Sergeant Williams" Came a voice as the radio next to Snake crackled into life.

"This is General Vercetti" Snake said back "What's the situation?"

"We have the rest of the targets sir" Said the voice I wasn't sure what that meant "They're not happy about not knowing sir so we've put them in the briefing room awaiting your return".

"Wise choice Sergeant" Snake replied "We're about five minutes out we'll be with you soon just offer them a drink while they wait".

"Yes sir" The Sergeant said before Snake clicked the radio off.

"Speed it up a bit before they trash the place" Snake said to the driver who nodded and put his foot down slightly "Don't worry nearly there then you can stretch your legs and won't be stuck with those two". As we pulled up outside what I assumed was Snake's headquarters I couldn't help getting the feel that it was a school, as I stepped out of the car and got a better look I had a stronger impression of it being a school more than a military base. It was a rather large white building with no distinctive marks that it was being used by the military, off to one side I saw what I could only describe as a sports hall.

"Not what you expected is it" Snake said standing next to me "It's the perfect cover, come on I'll show you inside". Snake led the way through the doors of the building and I was shocked when I saw the inside, from the outside it looked like a basic school however entering the building I saw everything you expected to see from a military base armed guards were walking around while everyone else seemed to be working behind many desks.

"Impressed?" Snake asked me before a woman with blonde hair tied into a ponytail approached us.

"Good to see you General" She said I wasn't sure who this woman was but she seemed to know Snake pretty well "Nice to meet you finally Sergeant Farron". She extended her hand to me which I shook, she seemed to be a nice person but I wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

"Come on" Snake said "I can't keep everyone waiting forever". I followed Snake and the woman down a long corridor walking past doors jam packed with people working behind their desks, I got the military feeling more and more as we entered a large room with many chairs set out in a semi-circle shape, it took me a while to register the other people in the room.

"Claire?" Came Serah's voice from the front instantly I drew my gun blade and had it pinned to Snake's throat.

"I want answers" I growled at him "I want them now, no more lies just the truth".

"Exactly how I predicted this would go" Snake said no hint of shock or fear in him even though I had my weapon at his throat "I'll explain everything to you all now the moment you get this thing off my throat so I can go to the front of the room". I lowered my blade but kept my eyes glued to Snake, I may have been attracted to him at one point but all of that didn't matter now I hated this man before me and I wanted answers, fast.


	8. Unexpected reunion

**OK I seem to be getting updates out faster for some stories now lol ideas just come to me and it's awesome lol, right taken out of POV for the moment too much talking in this chapter so made sense lol**

**Thanks to a reviewer named Steph I've had to make a slight alteration to this chapter because of a spelling mistake, i should explain when i first did this it was at 12:30AM when i was half asleep but i make no excuses i was careless not to double check it before posting.**

**Anyway review and enjoy and be ready for an old friend coming back in this one**

Snake walked to the front of the room and stood in front of a large TV screen located on the wall behind a desk where a laptop sat open, Lightning and the others looked at Snake waiting for him to speak.

"There's one more person we need here" Snake said turning to the woman with the ponytail and whispering something in her ear. She left the room and Snake stood looking at them all, every one of the former L'cie was in front of him now stage one of the plan had been realised. Sazh and Dajh were sat to the left of Hope, on Hope's left sat Serah with Snow stood next to her and Lightning stood at the back gun blade still on show glaring at Snake.

"Ah here's our final participant" Snake said pointing to the door the blonde had left through everyone turned and Lightning couldn't believe her eyes, standing the door beside the blonde was her former Lieutenant from when she worked security in Bodhum on Cocoon. He was wearing what appeared to be his old Guardian Corps uniform with a badge pinned to it showing a number of stars Lightning wasn't entirely sure what this meant or why he was even here, after the fall Lieutenant Amodar.

"Well this is a surprise" Amodar said laughing slightly before walking up to Snake and hugging him "Good to see you General".

"Lieutenant Amodar" Lightning said looking at the man who looked back grinning.

"Good to see you Farron but it's not Lieutenant anymore" Amodar said pointing to the stars on his chest "I'm a Colonel now thanks to Snake here".

"It was the least I could do for someone with your experience Amodar" Snake said looking back at the room at a whole "OK well the best thing to do is to make introductions, I'm General and Chairman of Gran Pulse protectors Snake Vercetti, this is Colonel Amodar he's also the head of the security division that protects the soon to be first Governor of Gran Pulse and your father Hope, Bartholomew Estheim. Moving away from the fighting side of things this is my communications, science and sometimes medical officer, Jane". Jane stood smiling at them all her blonde hair reflecting the dull light coming from the florescent bulbs that lit the room.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Serah asked looking at Snake, Jane and Amodar.

"We don't even know who you are and suddenly soldiers just show up at my place of business and take me and my son and bring us here without an explanation" Sazh said.

"He came and got me personally" Lightning said causing the others to look at her "What's the meaning of this Snake? Spit it out, no more games".

"I'm a pure blooded Gran Pulsian" Snake said everyone but Jane and Amodar was caught off guard by this comment "I grew up during the war of transgression with my sister and her partner, I can't go into details of who they are at this present time but you'll know when the time is right for you to be told. Amodar here was recruited by me as well, I'd heard he was retired but I offered him something Guardian Corps wouldn't more money, a promotion and a chance to make history".

"I wasn't sure who Snake was to begin with and didn't really trust him all that much" Amodar continued were Snake had left off "After that he offered me a chance to check this place out so I took him up on the offer and took a look around it's changed a lot since I came here for the first time, I decided to join Snake and help out".

"With Amodar on side I was able to get this place up and running properly" Snake said "It's not as well off as I need it to be yet and we can't exactly let people know who we are, revealing myself to the acting General in Guardian Corps was a risk but it was worth it, with the help of Amodar we put together a security team fit enough to defend someone as important as candidate Estheim".

"With our help, we will make sure he gets into power rather than PSICOM's candidate" Jane spoke for the first time since Amodar's arrival "With his help we will get the funds we need to make this group stronger and have the equipment to begin the plan we must achieve".

"What plan?" Snow asked.

"We're bringing back Fang and Vanille" Snake said everyone looked surprised at this comment "We have no other choice, PSICOM's candidate keeps harping on about returning to Cocoon well that's just wrong, we know what they're planning and that is why we need to get Hope's dad into power".

"We've been informed that their objective is to take over Gran Pulse and make it a second Cocoon" Amodar said shock flashed across everyone's faces.

"We knew that Lightning was the main influence toward having you all join us" Jane said "We also know she is one of the few Guardian Corps members who can gain access to Cocoon pillar".

"What makes you think I'll help you at all?" Lightning asked looking at Jane.

"PSICOM will eliminate anyone who's a threat to their plans" Snake said looking at Lightning "A group of former L'cie who were the ones who brought this situation in the first place would be a threat, so they would be killed, with Jane and Amodar's help I was able to infiltrate Guardian Corps, I set up for someone to call you, to send you two packages about one of your cases a mere cover to the real reason behind the information".

"Who did you get to call me?" Lightning demanded glaring at Snake.

"Amodar was the one ringing you" Snake said Lightning's eyes widened in shock remembering the voice on the phone, it was Amodar yet she didn't know why she hadn't realised at the time.

"I used a machine that Jane made to disguise my voice so we didn't blow our cover" Amodar said smiling at Lightning "I never intended to deceive you none of us did".

"We did what was necessary" Snake said looking at them all "I apologise now for not telling you all sooner about this but I couldn't risk it". Snake walked in front of the table as he watched them all accept the news, he wasn't sure how they were going to take it and was caught off guard when Snow approached him.

"You put us all at risk, we could have been killed" Snow said as he stood in front of Snake.

"I know, a risk I never wanted to take, if I could have done things differently I would have" Snake said before he could defend himself Snow punched him in the face knocking him to the floor, Jane and Amodar went to help him up but Snake waved his hand to stop them.

"I deserved that" Snake said standing up and rubbing his jaw "Did it make you feel better?"

"A little" Snow said "You could have just asked us rather than all these lies, playing with our lives like this".

"I'm sorry" Snake said "I hope that you can all forgive me, however there is one last thing I need to tell to mainly you Lightning".

"What is it?" Lightning asked glaring at Snake.

"You were deceived by more than me" Snake said Lightning looked confused at this but Snake continued anyway "You were deceived by Michaels, General Raines of Guardian Corps isn't dead and Michaels is a PSICOM remnant".

"What?" Lightning asked anger running clear in her voice.

"That's right" Jane said stepping forwards "We're not sure where General Raines is but we searched the area he was meant to have been killed in and there is no trace that anyone died there".

"As we speak, there's many teams now looking for him" Amodar said "Most of the people who work here are full blooded Gran Pulsians so they are searching as well since no one knows the Steppe like they do".

"We can send you out there if you want" Snake said to Lighting "We can have you all working on this plan to save Fang, Vanille and well Gran Pulse, all I ask is that you join us".

"Due to the nature of everything we've set up beds in the barracks for you all as PSICOM will be looking for you, it's better to stay off the radar for a while" Jane said.

"Sleep on it and give us your answers tomorrow" Snake said "If it's yes you'll be signed up properly with a full tour, if no then we'll put you back into your own lives and you'll never hear from us again so that we can have PSICOM's attention completely on us". Amodar left the room and returned with four guards following behind him, Snake nodded to them all and indicated that they should follow the guards which they did leaving Snake and Jane alone in the room.

"I hope you're doing the right thing Snake" Jane said looking at him "This was our only shot at this".

"We'll know if it was worth taking the risk tomorrow, Jane" Snake said "For now I'm going to get some ice for my jaw, I didn't realise Snow could hit that hard".

**Ok hope you all enjoyed that chapter and to pull out a thing that the reviewer Steph i mentioned earlier, I admit that i may have changed up some of the characters personalties for example having Snake get punched by Snow but lets be honest who wouldn't punch someone in the face if they were annoyed.**

**On another note for those of you who haven't read most of my other stories i must point out that the OC "Snake Vercetti" is featured in more than one story with a different personality in each one because i felt it better to adapt to the story line.**

**Also on a note now that Jane has been brought into it more (not based on the reviewer BiJane) i will be making her personality shine through more.**

**If anyone has any more changes they feel I need to make feel free to let me know and I'll see to it that they are made because I like to keep my fans happy, furthermore I must point out everyone's feeling towards Snake have changed for the simple reason he lied to them all and who here doesn't hate liars.**


	9. Final decision

**OK wow it's been a while since my last update and i'm very sorry for that**

**Enjoy and review don't want to delay you all and I will have a longer note at the end**

I left the room with Sazh, Hope, Serah, Snow and Dajh trying to work out what Snake had told us, I couldn't fully understand it all I was happy to hear that General Raines was still alive and couldn't believe how we had all been told to believe Michaels.

"You'll all be staying here tonight" The guards Snake had ordered to follow us said "Have a good night". As they left I slumped down onto the bed that had been set out for me while Sazh walked up and down, we were all thinking the same thing yet I wasn't sure what everyone else would choose.

"Well Lightning you know this Snake guy better than us, can we trust him?" Sazh asked me I looked up caught off guard slightly.

"I'm not sure anymore" I admitted "After everything that's happened Sazh I really don't know".

"He seems to genuinely want to help us" Serah said causing everyone to look at her "If he didn't care he wouldn't have tried to save us he would have left us all to die, we don't know if PSICOM will target us but if they did we're safe here".

"Serah's right" Hope said looking to us all he seemed more grown up than he used to be when we were traveling together "I think he's trying to help us".

"So what you two are saying is you're going to help him?" Sazh asked looking to Hope and Serah "I don't know if I should or not this could be dangerous".

"Say we don't take his offer, then what?" Snow said as everyone looked at him I listened intently wondering where he was going with this "We get put back into our lives like nothing happened he has PSICOM on him all the time and if he fails to get Hope's dad into power then we're back to Sanctum rule. On the other hand we help and that could possibly not happen".

"You're right but what if they don't target them what if we don't help and they keep targeting us?" Hope asked looking at Snow "What if they come after us then what?" Snow opened his mouth to say something but closed it again it seemed that he hadn't thought of that, everything seemed to be getting turned upside down if we helped we could do some good if we turned his offer down we would go back to our lives like nothing happened and Snake would be doing all this on his own.

"Let's sleep on it" I said finally "He said we have till tomorrow it doesn't matter what we say now everyone has their own opinion on whether we help or not, I'm not sure if I will help or not but if General Raines is alive then I want to help find him no matter what I have to do".

I returned to my office with an ice pack pressed against my aching jaw, I wasn't sure what they would do anymore it's possible that I had blown everything many different ideas popped into my head. If they join us then I would be happy it would be exactly what I wanted but if they didn't then what? All that planning would have been for nothing, Lightning seemed to be shocked to see Amodar and was happy to hear that Raines was still alive with her on the field I could concentrate on other things.

"Damn it sis if only you were here things wouldn't be so difficult" I said to myself wincing slightly at the pain in my jaw, I looked at my computer and opened up some of the files I had been working on since I got back sorting out budget reports and assigning different people for different jobs as I was reading an e-mail I had received from my flight commander there came a knock on my office door.

"Enter" I said looking over from my monitor to see Jane walk in.

"Hey General" Jane said walking in and sitting down opposite me "Well what's your thoughts on this sir".

"I don't know Jane I honestly don't know" I said staring out of the darkened window "It's down to them now, we'll know tomorrow they'll need to give me a week to sort everything out if they are willing to help or if they aren't".

"I hope they help us we need them" Jane said.

"If Lightning says yes I'm sure the others will follow" I said looking at Jane "I can only hope it plays the way I need to stage two will be complete then the real job starts. Get some sleep Jane we have a big day to prepare for tomorrow". Jane nodded and headed out of my office closing the door behind her, I carried on reading the e-mail from my Flight commander before replying informing her I would be visiting next week and closed my e-mails before continuing with my work.

I awoke the next morning in the bed that had been assigned to me the night before, I sat up stretching and looked around seeing everyone else was still asleep, I slipped out of the room we were in and headed to what I assumed was the cafeteria area and heard someone banging around in the kitchen, I approached the counter with my hand on the hilt of my gun blade and peered through. I spotted a man standing in front of a cooker with many different pans cooking something different, clearing my throat the man turned and I realised who it was.

"Didn't wake you did I?" Snake asked me with a grin "Sorry if I did".

"No you didn't" I replied bitterly "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Snake asked me before checking the pans again "I'm making you all breakfast it's the least I can do, coffee's over there help yourself". Snake didn't even turn while pointing to a large metal flask on the counter, I grabbed a cup and poured myself some and began sipping it while still glaring at the back of Snake's head.

"If you're a General why are you cooking?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh right I forgot to mention we're a little short staffed since we can't really tell people about ourselves yet, so some of us like Amodar and Jane have more than one job for me it's cook, General and Chairman. I'd hire a proper cook but we're short on money at the moment so it's hard to hire staff".

"If that's true then why are you trying to recruit us?" I asked Snake didn't answer right away while he turned down the heat on one of the pans.

"Isn't it obvious yet Lightning?" Snake asked turning round to look at me "You all want the same thing I do, you just haven't worked it out yet".

"What do you mean?" I asked coldly.

"Consider the following Lightning, Gran pulse my home planet could become a second Cocoon you lived on Cocoon you and the others know what hell it was better than I could, I on the other hand lived though the War of Transgression" Snake said "It was hell Lightning watching my friends and family stripped from me, watching them be slaughtered like animals because of your government. You tell me Lightning what would you rather have the peace we have now which would continue with Hope's father in charge or a world like you had with every pure blooded Gran Pulsian too scared to even breathe for want of not getting shot". Snake turned away and started getting plates out of the cupboards, while watching him I considered what he had just said.

He was right the hell I lived through on Cocoon my whole life too blind and brainwashed to realise what was happening believing the lies, after Fang and Vanille showed up and explained everything to us, after we saw how we could change the world with our focus, our powers, I couldn't and wouldn't go back to that ever.

"You wanted me to help right?" I asked not even sure of what I was saying anymore.

"I do but I'll understand if you don't want to help me" Snake replied placing plates on the counter before returning to the cooker "I don't want you to feel that I'm trying to guilt you into joining us or pressure you into helping us but when you consider what we are trying to do even you must feel that it is a good thing, you and the others delivered Cocoon out of the dark ages, you opened everyone's eyes you gave everyone a fresh start as for me and the others on my end we just want to make sure that we can help the people to stay free". As I was about to reply Sazh, Hope, Snow, Dajh and Serah walked in and looked over at me and Snake before sitting down at a nearby table.

"How did you all sleep?" Snake asked he seemed to have forgotten our conversation or decided that it was better to say nothing about it and let his words sink into me.

"Fine thank you" Serah replied smiling I thought about Snake's words seeing that smile on Serah's face made me think harder into those words 'I just want to make sure that we can help the people stay free' that statement stuck in my mind as I looked at the others in turn everyone was happy, we were free and I wanted it to stay that way forever.

"Here you all are" Snake said setting a plate in front of everyone and indicating I should sit down "I wasn't sure what you all liked so I just through something together, enjoy".

"Snake" I said standing up and looking him in the eyes "I…"

"Eat first" Snake said cutting me off mid-sentence "We'll talk later". The radio attached to Snake's belt crackled into life excusing himself he walked back into the kitchen and out of sight.

"You've decided haven't you Lightning" Sazh said looking at me, I slowly nodded.

"We all have" Hope said I looked at him surprised at this comment "I know what I'm going to do".

"I'm sure what we all decide will be the right thing for us all" Sazh said "Let's eat and wait for Snake to return then we can tell him". We ate in silence Snake's cooking was just as I remembered it, everyone else seemed to be enjoying it as well. When we had finished eating Snake returned and approached the table we were sat at with Colonel Amodar at his side.

"Morning to you all" Amodar said with a smile on his face "I'm glad you all slept well".

"Hope you enjoyed your breakfast" Snake said smiling as well "If you're ready with your answers then that's fine, if not we'll come back".

"We're ready" Serah said looking at Snake who nodded yet kept silent.

"I have a few conditions before I give my answer" Sazh said looking at Snake.

"Name them" Snake said it seemed he was expecting this.

"I don't want Dajh to be involved in the military side of things he's too young" Sazh said looking at Snake.

"I wouldn't allow him to anyway Sazh, I have a number of Chocobos that need looking after and was hoping Dajh would help me with them" Snake said smiling at the small boy "Any other conditions".

"No, as long as Dajh is safe then I'm happy to join you" Sazh said I was slightly surprised at this, he seemed to be hesitant last night yet it seemed Sazh had given it serious thought, I waited now to here everyone else's choice.

"I have a condition" Snow said I had a feeling I knew his condition and was thinking the same thing as he was "Serah doesn't get put into any harm and I'm sure Light will agree with me". Snow and Snake looked to me and I nodded Amodar looked to Snake and nodded as well.

"I have a place open for a new medic or cook perhaps both if you're up for it Serah?" Snake asked looking at Serah who nodded "Then consider the condition fulfilled".

"Then I'm in" Snow said grinning like an idiot.

"I'm in" Hope said looking at Snake "I don't mind helping out as a medic and as a soldier".

"I'm sorry to say Hope but I can't train you as a solider" Snake said looking Hope full in the face "Your dad has made it clear that I'm not allowed to put his son in harm's way".

"I'm nearly old enough to make my own choice" Hope said "I want to help fight, please".

"I will have to speak with your dad unless you change his mind then I'm sorry but we can't train you to be a solider" Snake said sympathy in his voice seeing how determined Hope was he seemed to find it hard to say no.

"I have two conditions" I said finally looking at Snake "I don't want to have special treatment, I want to be trained from a rookie level and I want to earn the right to search for General Raines".

"This is unexpected" Snake said turning to Amodar "Did you see this coming?"

"I can understand Farron's choice here General" Amodar replied looking at me "It's a surprise however even for me".

"Quite" Snake said before looking back at me "Well as unexpected as that was Lightning I can make that happen, looks like I'll have another rookie to train then". Snake smiled at me and looked toward everyone else I wasn't sure what motives the others had for joining but for me it was to keep that smile on my sister's face and keeping this planet free.

"Well I hope your all prepared for a training session like you've never had before" Snake said grinning "I'm meeting all the conditions you've all laid out for me and will set you all up with someone to train you all in the areas, I have assigned you and as for you Sazh I may have some extra training for you soon enough".

**Right well i hope you all enjoyed that chapter it's a long one because I had the idea tonight was meant to be a different chapter but I couldn't really use my original chapter at this point because it didn't flow with the story of the previous chapters.**

**OK so a few points.**

**First of all the reason Snake agrees with the conditions they laid out was because he was going to head that way anyway.**

**Secondly I know Snake's the cook General and Chairman but let's be honest you can't recruit if you're staying off the grid can you let's be honest lol.**

**Thirdly the Flight commander anyone intrigued by that will be happy to know I will be introducing her soon enough along with explaining Sazh's little training thing that Snake has set up.**

**Fourthly (if that's a word lol if not it is now because I said lol) Lightning's decision to be put in at a rookie level is because she doesn't feel it's fair to transfer in at the rank she was because people might think she's getting special treatment.**

**Fifthly and final point you will be happy to know that a new few characters will be appearing soon and a possible love interest for Sazh keeping hush hush on that one for now lol. Oh and before I forget unfortunately due to the way the story is playing out and where I plan to take it there is the chance hope's girlfriend, will not be making an appearance again however if anyone feels she should be still in it let me know because I'm always happy to keep my readers happy and will always make sure what you want you get.**

**So the new chapter will hopefully be done soon but I have other stories on the go so I'm not sure when chapters will be out lol i will try my best but no promises and one last thing before i love you all and leave you for another chapter lol there are a few surprises coming and maybe someone who you least expect will make their debut soon lol.**

**OK so due to the fact I am more awake I decided to re-read this and also was because of a review from Steph, I would like to at this time however remind people this is Final Fantasy 13 not 13-2 so obviously Serah isn't as strong as she was and ultimately feels bad about running out on her family.**

**Anyway my loyal readers ta tar for now see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Lightning VS Snake

**OK my loyal readers here is the next chapter a little faster than usual**

** Enjoy and review will have another note at the end**

One week had passed since Lightning and the others had agreed to help Snake, he kept them all busy training everyday he found it difficult trying to juggle two jobs at once and occasionally had to ask Colonel Amodar to keep an eye on training while he was working through his case load.

Today however Snake had taken up to watching Lightning and a group of recruits as they ran the usual drills, Snake couldn't help but notice that Lightning excelled in everything. He wasn't surprised at all after everything she had been through with Guardian Corps and the L'cie business he expected it, however something inside him made him think differently about her he couldn't help thinking she was pushing herself too hard.

"Good job everyone" Snake said approaching them as they turned they saluted him and he saluted back "Take a five minute break I just need to have a little chat with Colonel Amodar". They all nodded and sat down resting their aching muscles, Snake and Amodar walked away keeping everyone in sight yet making sure they weren't over heard.

"What seems to be the problem General?" Amodar asked looking Snake in the eyes.

"You know Lightning better than me but I can't help thinking she might be pushing herself too hard" Snake said "I could be wrong and I can assure you there have been many times I have been in the past but I can't help thinking that maybe she's pushing too hard".

"I've been thinking the same thing" Amodar said looking back at the recruits still sat down now chatting to each other, Lightning however seemed to be distancing herself from the group.

"It would be wrong if I wasn't concerned" Snake said looking at the recruits "I'd be failing to do my job if I didn't".

"If you'd like I'll keep a closer watch on her" Amodar said.

"If you would please" Snake said "Actually no I have a better idea, I think I know what's wrong and why she's pushing herself so hard".

"I shall leave it to you then General" Amodar said, Snake nodded and dismissed him so that he could return to training everyone. Snake walked back across the courtyard back toward the base, if he was right he knew just what he must do yet even if he was wrong he had a feeling that Lightning wouldn't pass up the opportunity he had planned for her.

**XXX**

Lightning sat down at a table near the back of the mess hall eating her food while studying the new training programme that Colonel Amodar had set out for the recruits, she liked how it had been set out remembering how it used to be when she had worked under him on Cocoon.

"Excuse me?" She heard a female voice say, she looked up and saw it was one of the recruits she had been training with this morning, her black hair tied into a ponytail "Mind if I sit?"

"Feel free" Lightning said going back to what she was doing.

"So how are you?" The female asked "My names Lynette by the way".

"I'm fine and I don't really care what your name is, I'm not here to make friends" Lightning said harshly not looking from her training programme.

"Then we have something in common" Lynette said "I should warn you that I'll step on anyone I have to so that I can get onto this army".

"Then you should understand I'll do the exact same" Lightning said now looking at the woman in front of her. Snow and the others appeared at Lightning's side a few moments later sitting down without invitation, they all shook hands with Lynette who noticed Lightning place her bowl and spoon on her tray and return it to the counter before leaving to find a quiet place to study her training programme properly until she knew it by memory, as Lightning was leaving she walked into Snake who was reading a case report and not paying much attention.

"Sorry" Snake said as he spotted Lightning "I should really pay attention more".

"Yes you should" Lightning said bitterly and stalked off her pink hair dancing slightly.

"Lightning!" Snake called after her she turned to look at him wondering what he wanted this time "Go grab that gun blade of yours and head to the arena, if you don't know where it is ask security or another member of staff. Be there in about thirty minutes also be in the mind set for a really intense sparring match, your opponent will meet you there". After saying this Snake walked away reading his report again making sure to pay attention to his surroundings, Lightning was grinning as she returned to her dormitory to fetch her gun blade, she liked the sound of an intense sparring match and couldn't wait to find out who her opponent was going to be.

**XXX**

Lightning reported to the arena around the back of the complex and stood looking at the scene in front of her, it reminded her of a desert rocks and sand had been laid out in a way that made for the perfect training conditions. Different types of trees had been placed all over the surrounding area and Lightning had to wonder if she was still on the complex or not.

"How do you like it?" Came a voice from one of the rocks, she looked forwards and spotted Snake standing on top of the largest rock he hopped down and landed on his feet slightly slipping on the loose sand.

"Is this real?" Lightning asked looking at him, now that he was on the floor she realised he seemed to be dressed differently he wasn't wearing anything on his feet, his usual jeans had been replaced with what she could only describe as shorts and a t-shirt. On his hands he was wearing black fingerless gloves and was clutching a spear which shone in the light, black handled with what she assumed was a Gran Pulsian tribal design, at the ends were frayed out blades with spikes on the sides.

"As real as you and me" Snake said "The only thing that isn't real here are the lights, I use this for training every now and again during day and night so I like to have the lights running so I can see what I'm doing properly. Glad you came here anyway, you're probably wondering who your opponent is?"

"You're armed, I'm guessing it's you" Lightning said looking Snake up and down, she wasn't sure what was with the change of wardrobe yet she had a feeling she would find out soon enough.

"Correct" Snake said leaning slightly on the spear "You hate me, you're angry with me yet because of my rank you can't do anything".

"You're right, so where are you going with this?" Lightning asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ranks mean nothing here Farron" Snake said tightening his grip on his spear "You came here for intense sparring, use your bottled up anger and take me down. We can go as long as our bodies allow it, come at me with all you have nothing will happen we fight and settle the score that's the Gran Pulsian way".

"I can hurt you all I wish then?" Lightning asked "No consequences".

"None at all" Snake said looking Lightning in the eyes and dropping his spear down so he could grip it with both hands "Enough talk now Lightning Farron. It's ShowTime". Lightning didn't need telling twice as she tightened her grip on her gun blade, she didn't know how Snake fought or the terrain she was to fight him in but she had experience sparring with a certain Oerba Yun Fang so she had a clear idea of the best way to challenge a spear.

Lightning charged at Snake who took a defensive stance as he blocked her attack while swinging the spear in for one of his own which she dodged, she jumped back and saw Snake grinning at her before he charged forcing Lightning to block now her feet digging into the sand as the spear connected with the gun blade. As she forced Snake back she took the chance to swipe at him from either side which he blocked, as sparks flew off the two weapons Lightning kept on the attack before throwing Snake back and retreating further into the desert landscape.

She hid behind a rock trying to work out her next move however this didn't last long as Snake jumped over the rock sending the spear straight down towards where she hid, Lightning dodged and covered her eyes as sand flew into the air from the impact of Snake's attacks. Quickly changing to her gun she opened fire at Snake who took off running dodging her bullets and throwing up a wall of sand behind him clouding him from view.

"Having fun?" She heard Snake taunting at her, she couldn't see him yet the anger in her seemed to be rising. She stood there waiting for him to make a move, she caught a glimpse of black out of the corner of her eye and quickly jumped back as a spear appeared where moments ago her head had been. She fired off more shots as Snake came into view causing him to hide behind a rock, changing back to her sword it was her turn to attack from above yet Snake seemed to have anticipated this and moved blocking her attack while sending in one of his own causing her to dodge once again.

Sweat began to drip down her forehead which she wiped away just in time to block more of Snake's attacks, she hadn't had a sparring match like this in years and couldn't help the delight she felt toward having this moment of battle. As Snake jumped back Lightning took off sprinting at him blade raised and struck causing Snake to block locking both weapons up causing them to be face to face.

"I'm just getting started, hope you can keep up" Lightning grinned as she taunted Snake this time, he too grinned before breaking the lock and sending a kick towards Lightning's head which she dodged as he took off again. Changing once again to her gun Lightning fired a burst of shots towards the ground causing dust to fly up in Snake's face making him shield his face as she quickly charged again blade at the ready. Snake turned just in time to block yet another well aimed strike, throwing Lightning's sword to the side slightly he quickly had to block the incoming punch which seemed to be aimed toward his shoulder. He jumped back and took off once again Snake grinned as he fled, this was the sparring partner he had always wanted and was happy to see Lightning was living up to his expectations.

He didn't have time to rest however as Lightning was back on him sending strike after strike at him, he blocked every strike as more sparks flew between them. As they fought Snake felt himself being pushed back with the force of the strikes, he knew that Lightning had been angry and was glad to feel she was letting it all go yet he couldn't help thinking she was holding back unable to tap into years of frustration.

He shoved her off and began a barrage of attacks of his own aiming for Lightning's mid-section causing her to block from both sides, Snake knew there was more anger bottled up and was trying his best to get her to release it yet Lightning seemed to have it under control. Snake jumped back and wiped sweat from his forehead, it'd been a while since he had faced someone as skilled as Lightning she seemed to be faster than he had anticipated yet her strength wasn't as high as he would have liked.

"No time for breaks" Lightning said pushing off from a rock heading straight for Snake blade raised, she slammed it hard into his spear and he felt his back foot sink into the sand slightly he had to do something now as Lightning sent strike after strike forcing him deeper and deeper into the sand. He threw her off him with a well-timed strike and jumped up onto a nearby rock before leaping once again at Lightning, she blocked it and forced him sideways causing him to roll in order for him to stay on his feet.

As he looked toward Lightning he felt his chest begin to burn as his breath got heavier and heavier, as he watched waiting for her to make the next move he realised she too was breathing heavy. As she stood ready to charge again he saw her grip loosen on her blade clearly exhaustion had set in now his grip was looser than he wanted yet he wouldn't give up, not until Lightning felt she had done enough she charged again yet fell slightly possibly slipping on the now moist sand under their feet.

"Still want to go?" Snake asked her panting slightly as his throat burnt with agony.

"I can still…Fight" Lightning said panting just as heavy dropping her blade, Snake stood with all his might feeling his knees give way underneath him.

"Enough" Snake said looking at her "We can pick this up some other time, it's a draw for now. You're tired and so am I if we continue we would collapse from exhaustion".

"Fine" Lightning said looking at him while moving her wet hair out of her eyes "I guess you didn't disappoint me when you said 'intense sparring'".

"You needed to let your anger go" Snake said grinning slightly "This seemed to be the best way, I respect you Farron. You're an opponent that I may never beat but will enjoy having the chance to give it my all". Snake managed to stand and walk slowly over to her as his muscles ached and burned with pain, he raised his hand and Lightning took it before both of them fell onto their backs panting unable to get up.

**Well there you have it a little action because it was needed I think lol also not in POV because it was too long and too much fighting going on so this seemed easier next few chapters will be back to POV.**

**OK so points that need to be raised it's odd but I actually tired myself out writing this chapter lol and hell it took me a while to get the title right because I had two ideas, I was going to name it Cocoon VS. Gran pulse but thought that was a bit meh so I went with Lightning VS. Snake.**

**I must say after reading a story called Above and Below by logos minus pity (really good story go check it out if you want tell them I sent you lol). I got this idea to have an 'intense sparring' match with Snake and Lightning because let's be honest Fang's not back...yet lol so couldn't use her so Snake was the next best Gran Pulsian for the job.**

**I have no other sparring matches planned between Snake and the others yet if you enjoyed this one I could be tempted to make a fight between one of the others and Snake feel free to let me know who you want and what the match should be, hell i'm willing to pit Snow against Amodar if that's what you want lol.**

**Anyway hopefully I will have some more brain waves for the next chapter soon maybe focus that one on Serah and Hope for a while as they haven't featured much and Lynette is another of my OC's and she'll pop up again soon.**

**After a little re-reading for this chapter i realised i'd made some careless errors but not to worry these have been changed**

**So until next time my fans ta tar for now.**


	11. Serah's training

**Been a while but bigger note at the end so enjoy**

I arrived at the kitchens early that afternoon waiting for my teacher to arrive, I had taken up the role of medic and cook however I was only being trained as a medic for the past week due to the fact my cooking teacher had been delayed with other work.

"Good you're here" came a voice behind me, I turned and saw Snake stood at the counter grinning at me.

"I think I'm early because my teacher isn't here yet" I said then something came to my mind "Wait, it's you isn't it?"

"It should be but luckily I found someone else to help me out with it" Snake told me, he turned around and waved over to a third person in the room who approached, she had charcoal black hair that flowed to the small of her back as she got closer I saw she had hazel brown eyes and a kind face. She was wearing a white short sleeved top which showed off her tanned and slightly muscular arms with tight blue denim jeans covered by a white apron with black boots.

"Serah Farron this is Chiyo" Snake told me as I shook hands with the other woman I felt she seemed to have a firm grip "She's Gran Pulsian like most of the staff here, they mostly cover security but Chiyo here happens to be a really good cook".

"I am better than you" Chiyo said in a strange accent that I struggled to understand everything she had said.

"I can cook kebabs better than you lady" Snake shot back then looked at me "As you can no doubt tell she has an accent that few people understand, she's from a little village that use to be located east of Taejin's Tower called Terra".

"Oh right" I said looking at the older woman "Is she a huntress?"

"Not officially no but she can hunt" Snake explained "Anyway that's off topic, she's going to teach you how to cook Gran Pulsian food because not everyone likes the Cocoon stuff, also about the accent thing if you struggle to understand her then feel free to ask her to repeat herself she won't mind".

"Thank you" I said politely smiling up at Chiyo.

"Right, have fun if you need me then use the radio" Snake said taking one off his belt and placing it on the counter "I'll check in when I can, now I need to go visit Hope. Ta tar for now". Snake walked away and out toward the hospital area to check up on how Hope was going with his training before he had to return to his office and his rather large case load that seemed to increase every day.

**XXX**

"Well shall we get started" Chiyo said looking at me as I nodded "Right, what do you want to learn first?"

"The basics" I said feeling rather foolish yet Chiyo smiled.

"How about I teach you a simple kebab then" Chiyo said I nodded and followed Chiyo into the kitchen "Right, a simple Behemoth king kebab. First we need to heat up our grill to about one hundred and eighty degree's". I nodded and turned the dial on the grill to one hundred and eighty and waited for further instructions.

"Next we need to cut up our steak" Chiyo said walking to the fridge and pulling out a slab of meat and placing it on the chopping board she'd gotten out earlier "Now there is a trick to cutting this kind of meat".

"Wait" came a voice from the counter as me and Chiyo turned we saw Snake setting up his laptop "You forgot to do something beforehand".

"Really, well why not enlighten us boss" Chiyo said one of her hands on her hips.

"Marinade so that you can coat the meat in it before cooking it" He said not looking up from his laptop "Takes longer to make than you'd think plus if you make it now then when you cut the meat up it's had time to soak in the flavors".

"Who's the teacher here?" Chiyo asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's your lesson, I'm only here because I keep getting asked to do stuff when I'm in my office" Snake said opening up a paper based file.

"Then sit there quietly and don't interrupt or you can get out of my kitchen" Chiyo said glaring daggers at Snake, I felt it best to stay out of this as I thought Snake would start yelling yet I was shocked to see him grinning.

"That's why I hired you" Snake said finally looking up "You're the only one who'd ever speak to me like that, anyway carry on with the lesson".

"Thank you" Chiyo said and turned back to me "Now where was I?"

"A trick for cutting up the meat" I said.

"Oh yes, all you need is a meat cleaver since this meat is rather thick" Chiyo said pausing for a moment to look at Snake waiting for him to say something, when he didn't she continued "Now, first of all we need to think how many strips we are going to use".

"How about one?" I suggested "Then we can cut it up into chunks and place it on the skewer better".

"Good answer" Snake said from the counter as he typed away on his computer and made notes on the file he was reading.

"If I need your input I'll ask for it" Chiyo said glaring at Snake before turning back to me and smiling "That is the best way of looking at it, OK first we have to score the meat so we know how thick to make it".

"Just making sure it's not too thick or it will take longer to cook and you might lose the flavors" I said picking up a knife and looking at Chiyo who stepped aside and let me score the meat "I think that should be thick enough". Chiyo bent down looking at the mark I had made before standing up and nodding in satisfaction, she raised the meat cleaver and cut along the line I had made in one swipe the strip split from the rest of the steak and fell to one side.

"Wow" I said impressed "How did you do that?"

"I'm good with knives and sharp objects since I grew up around them I can do things most people would struggle with" Chiyo said.

"That's Gran Pulsians for you" Snake said.

"Last warning" Chiyo said "Now that we have our meat it's time that we cut it into chunks, I'm guessing we could get at least ten decent sized chunks, what do you think?"

"Ten sounds good" I said examining the strip before me.

"Only ten?" Snake asked looking up "Even I could get twenty from that".

"Really?" Chiyo asked glaring at Snake "Why not show us then?"

"I would but I'm working" Snake said going back to his laptop "Measure out your ten and half the sizes then you'll have the twenty". I looked to Chiyo who nodded to me, I made a mark making it into ten chunks then halved them like Snake had suggested.

"Ok so you were right" Chiyo said.

"Naturally" Snake said not looking up as he re-read one of the lines he had just typed.

"Whatever" Chiyo said before turning back to me "I will let you cut these while I fetch the vegetables". Chiyo carefully handed the meat cleaver to me and went to the fridge to find the vegetables she needed.

"Want some advice?" Snake asked looking up watching me struggle to hold the meat cleaver "Place your left hand on the side of the cleaver and hold it with your right hand while keeping your little finger to the side and your ring finger lying across the top". I nodded and did as Snake had said making an easy and clean cut along the line I had marked out, as Chiyo returned she inspected my work.

"Very good" Chiyo said "Nice clean cut, you're a natural".

"Well Snake helped me a little" I said looking up at Chiyo.

"Not a problem" Chiyo said smiling "Now we should cut our vegetables".

"Might I make a suggestion?" Snake asked making an alteration to his notes.

"If you must" Chiyo replied rolling her eyes.

"Chiyo make two kebab's with Gran Pulsian vegetables" Snake said getting up and heading to the vending machine at the side "Serah make two kebab's with Cocoon vegetables and see which tastes better, if they're any good they can go on the menu from now on". Snake returned with a bottle of coke and took a long drink before placing it down on the side, I wasn't sure if Chiyo would think that this was a good idea but I couldn't help thinking that maybe it was.

"Sounds ok to me" Chiyo said finally "One problem however, we don't have any Cocoon vegetables".

"Serah bottom of the fridge to the left you'll find them" Snake said looking at me, I walked to the kitchen and found exactly what I was looking for, scooping out a few different kinds I walked back to the counter and placed them down.

"What about the marinade?" Chiyo asked looking at Snake.

"Make one" Snake said returning to his work "You can both make the same or Chiyo you can teach Serah to make one while you make it and let her make one of her own. The choice is up to you two I can't do everything you know".

"Then I guess the traditional Gran Pulsian marinade will have to do then" Chiyo said.

"Then I'll make the Farron family recipe marinade" I said remembering something my mother had taught me before she died.

"Sounds good" Snake said looking at us both "Either way I get to eat and you both get to try each other's, so everyone wins".

**XXX**

I was walking towards the track to do some extra laps so that I could get my cardio up that was before Jane had stopped me, she seemed to be rather annoyed about something but I couldn't tell what.

"Lightning, have you seen the General? He seems to have done his disappearing trick again" She asked me.

"I've been training all morning so I haven't seen many people" I replied "Have you tried radioing him?"

"I did, he didn't answer and no one's seen him apparently he was last spotted in the hospital visiting Hope to check up on his training" Jane said looking slightly flustered now.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concern starting to rise in me, seeing anyone like this was never good.

"I have some bad news for him and when he finds out he'll flip" Jane said looking at me.

"Jane" I heard someone calling her name I turned and saw Colonel Amodar heading towards us I saluted to him as a sign of respect "At ease Farron, what's going on Jane?"

"Snake's done another disappearing act and I have something really important to tell him but he's not going to like it" Jane replied I stood there not sure if I should leave or stay.

"What's so important?" Amodar asked looking Jane in the eyes.

"The directors coming in two days" Jane said, I saw Amodar's facial expression change in an instant.

"Is that bad?" I asked causing Jane and Amodar to look at me.

"For us no, for the General yes" Jane answered me "The director and the General don't exactly see eye to eye".

"I'll go look for him" Amodar said heading back in the direction he had come from.

"I best look as well, if you see him then tell him we're looking for him please" Jane said looking at me I slowly nodded and watched as she walked away, I didn't understand how bad the situation was but if it made the Coronel that nervous I knew it couldn't be good.

**XXX**

"They smell good" Snake said watching me and Chiyo he had clearly given up on his work now.

"Should be done in a minute" Chiyo said turning over the four kebabs that we had laid on the grill.

"There you are" I turned when I heard my sister's voice who seemed to be looking determinedly at Snake, something in her eyes told me she wasn't too happy about something.

"Darn, I was hoping no one would think of looking here for me" Snake said turning around to look at Claire.

"Colonel Amodar and Jane are looking for you" Claire told him "Something about having important yet bad news for you".

"Did they tell you what it was?" Snake asked her.

"There done" Chiyo announced placing the kebabs she had made on a plate and the ones I had made on a separate plate and bringing them over to the counter.

"Oh good I'm starving" Snake said turning around and looking at the kebabs I had to agree with Snake they did smell good.

"Hands off" I said slapping Snake's hand lightly "At least let them cool down a bit".

"Sure why not" Snake said rubbing his hand "Anyway Lightning you were saying".

"Yes Jane and Amodar are looking for you" She repeated.

"I know that but did they tell you what it was about" Snake said again looking at the kebabs before him.

"Something about a director visiting in two day's time" She said, Snake stood up knocking his chair to the floor with a clatter.

"Could you repeat that?" Snake asked the fun and colour seemed to have drained from his face.

"The director is visiting in two days" Claire repeated, Snake didn't say anything as he grabbed his stuff and made to walk out of the canteen.

"OI" Chiyo called "I thought you wanted to eat these".

"I lost my appetite, Lightning can have them" Snake walked out of the doors and never looked back.

"What was that about?" I asked looking to Chiyo for answers.

"The directors coming" Chiyo said picking up one of the kebabs I'd made "Things are going to be a lot livelier round here and not in a good way, I'd eat before these go cold but they taste great". Chiyo took another bite of the kebab she was eating as me and Claire followed suit, I didn't understand what she meant by her comment but I could agree that the kebabs we'd made tasted great.

**OK so there you have it good old Serah Farron got her own chapter lol, little side note yes i used a thing from FF9 because i liked the name lol but i don't own it I do own Chiyo.**

**OK so some points that should bring up, took a while because of many things, mainly took me a while to write because Serah isn't easy to write but i thought i'd in a strong female character who can treat Snake like crap and get away with it because she's awesome lol**

**anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and i can assure you just as chiyo said "it's going to be a lot more lively".**

**Ta tar for now my loyal fans**


	12. Returning feelings

**I don't want to stop you from enjoying this chapter so please R&R**

"Alright" Snake yelled to me and the other soldiers in front of him "Keep in line and smarten your selves up". I made sure that my uniform was smart and my ID badge was clearly visible, I couldn't understand what was making Snake so nervous over the past two days he had been yelling at everyone for the slightest things, everyone was on guard around him. Snake turned his back on us all when the gates opened and a white car which I assumed was armoured pulled in, the back windows had been tinted black so that no one could see in, as the car pulled up the driver got out and walked to the back opening the door and stepping to one side.

"This should be good" I heard one of the women behind me say, I caught her friend nodding next to her. From the back seat of the car emerged a woman with brown hair tied into a bun, she was wearing a black jacket over her white blouse, her black skirt ending just above her knees and I spotted she was wearing black sensible shoes. She was joined by another woman who I assumed was her personal assistant, she was dressed the same way with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, her clear blue eyes hidden behind her black rimmed glasses.

"Good to see you again" Snake said stepping forwards towards her.

"You can drop the act" The woman said "You hate this just as much as I do".

"You say that but keep coming back" Snake said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just hurry up and introduce me" The woman said glaring at him, Snake sighed and turned back to face us all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Gran Pulse protectors, for those who don't know her I'd like to introduce" Snake paused I could see he was trying to fit together the best way to word his next sentence "The 'charming' Garnet director of this company". We all saluted to show our respect before we separated to let Snake, Garnet and her assistant enter the base, as they pasted me I saw Snake roll his eyes as the director made comments about how things seemed to look around the base.

"I'll be wanting to speak with the new recruits" She said to Snake as we followed in single file behind them "You of course know which ones I mean?"

"I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't now would I" Snake shot back at her before spotting me "Ah, good timing. Garnet this is Lightning Farron one of the recruits you wanted to speak to, I'll have Amodar find the others". The director turned to face me before nodding and turning around again, Snake indicated I should follow them as we reached the corridor that lead to the briefing room. As we entered the room I saw Snake take a radio off his belt waiting for it to go silent before he spoke.

"Snake to Amodar" Snake said into the radio and waited for a reply.

"Go ahead General" Came Colonel Amodar's voice.

"Find Snow, Hope, Serah, Sazh and Dajh and bring them to the briefing room" Snake replied.

"On it General" Colonel Amodar replied before the radio went silent, Snake turned to look at the director.

"Are you happy now?" Snake asked glaring at her.

"Your still here so no I'm not" She shot back, I stood there watching trying to understand why these two hated each other but nothing seemed to come to mind. Before Snake could reply Colonel Amodar entered the room followed by Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Serah and Hope, nodding to Snake Amodar left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I guess I should introduce you all properly now" Snake said "Garnet meet Hope, Snow, Serah, Sazh and Dajh, everyone this is Garnet. Don't worry about being polite she probably won't be".

"I'm only impolite to you because I don't like you" She said before turning to smile at us in turn "Right, you're no longer needed so you can go".

"Finally" Snake said sounding relieved, he unhooked the radio off his belt and walked to me "Keep this on you and just radio me when you're done, I'll be around somewhere.

"Fine" I said as polite as I could, Snake left the room and we all turned to face the Director wondering what she wanted with us.

**XXX**

"I don't know why they don't get along" Hope said as we sat down in the canteen looking over at Snake and Garnet sharing a table, even though she was talking I could see Snake seemed to not be listening.

"It's none of our concern" I replied tearing my gaze from the two of them so I could finish eating.

"Aren't you a little bit curious?" Hope asked clearly he wasn't going to let this go in a hurry.

"No, not in the slightest" I replied looking up at him "It's none of our concern Hope, whatever the Director and the Generals problem is has nothing to do with us and we would be better staying out of it".

"Maybe your right" Hope said looking at me and smiling.

"How's your training going?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's going great, it's just that…" Hope replied trailing off slightly at the end.

"It's just what Hope?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's nothing Light" He said smiling at me although I could tell it was fake "I'll see you around, I need to take care of something". Without waiting for my reply he picked up his tray and took off towards the counter I couldn't work out what was wrong with him or what he needed to take care of.

"Hey Lightning?" I looked up to see the smiling face of Lynette I'd been lost in my thoughts I hadn't even seen her sit down.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention" I said looking at her.

"It's fine" Lynette said with a small laugh "Interesting isn't she?"

"Who?" I asked confused by this comment, before following her line of sight "Oh, I suppose". She was staring over at Snake and Garnet it seemed that was all anyone had done since her arrival every recruit had been trying to work out her's and Snake's relationship and why they disliked each other so much.

"You suppose?" Lynette asked looking at me grinning.

"What? She's just simply one of the higher ups of the company. Nothing special" I replied shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"She's nothing special?" Lynette asked shocked "Are you crazy? Of course she's special she could most possibly hold our careers in her hands".

"I highly doubt that" I replied waving away the thought.

"She's one of the higher ups like you said" Lynette said looking me full in the face "Get in good with her and you'd be set for life in this company".

"Pass the training off your own back and you'll do better" I said.

"I never said I would do something that silly Lightning, unlike some I have the skill needed" Lynette said grinning.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked also grinning, even though I wasn't here to make friends I felt that myself and Lynette seemed to be heading down that pathway.

"Could be, you'll have to wait and see won't you Farron" She said grinning as she walked away to put her tray back, grinning to myself I followed suit leaving the canteen and heading back to my dorm.

**XXX**

As I sat in my office trying to get some peace away from Garnet I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in" I said groaning, as the door opened I saw Hope looking slightly nervous about something.

"Is this a bad time? If it is I'll come back later" He asked seeming nervous.

"No it's fine" I said waving him in.

"Thanks" He said sitting across from me he still seemed to be nervous, I never thought I was this intimidating.

"Relax Hope" I said smiling "Rare anyone but Jane and Amodar visit me in my office so what's the problem?"

"Well it's hard to explain" He said fidgeting in his seat, I sat quietly waiting for him to speak he seemed to be concentrating hard on wording what he wanted to say.

"I have something that I need to ask you" Hope said looking up at me I was surprised by this but sat quietly "Since you pulled us out it's been great but there's been something that's really bothering me".

"Really" I said surprised "Is it the training?"

"No not that, the training's fine" Hope said quickly "It's just before I was pulled out I had Sophie and well we never broke up before I was pulled out".

"Damn it" I said slapping a hand to my forehead making Hope jump slightly "Hope I am so sorry with everything that happened I totally forgot about her, Ok this is a problem. It's been a little bit over a week so we might still have some time to sort it".

"Sorry it's taken so long for me to tell you about it" Hope said looking at his feet "You've been busy and with the training and everything I haven't had a moment".

"It's fine" I said smiling at him "I should have remembered and next time you need me whether I'm busy or not just tell me, OK I need to get some people on this and find her. It's only fair that I offer this chance as I did with Lightning concerning General Raines do you want in on this? You could help me find her if you wanted to?"

"Wouldn't that be viewed as me trying to get in good with the General?" Hope asked.

"First time I've heard that term used" I said laughing "Of course it wouldn't, technically it's nothing to do with your training and I have no control on that side of things anyway that's down to your teacher to decide".

"If it would help to have me look for her with you then I'll help out" Hope said.

"Good" I said standing Hope following suit "Well we have to put up with Garnet till tomorrow evening and then we'll go look for her".

"OK" Hope said putting out his hand which I shook.

"If anything else is bothering you then unlike most you know where to find me" I said as Hope left my office with me following.

"Thanks General" Hope said walking off towards the grounds.

"There you are" I heard Garnet's voice turning I saw her coming towards me.

"Why is it always me?" I asked myself looking at the ceiling.

**XXX**

Entering the canteen I found it empty except for the director sitting alone at a table, I walked over to the counter and made two cups of coffee grabbing a couple of packets of sugar and milk I made my way over to where she was sat.

"Here" I said placing the cup, sugar and milk in front of her "You look like you need it".

"Thank you" She responded smiling as I sat down, I'd seen her a few times around the base but seeing her now I couldn't help noticing something she seemed more vulnerable than usual.

"It's not easy you know" She said unexpected as she sipped her coffee "Always being at war with Snake, I guess there have been a few people making comments on it".

"A few yes" I replied truthfully "Mainly wondering why you two dislike each other, as for me I realise it's none of my concern and choose to rise above the idle gossip".

"A wise choice" She said smiling "It's not that we dislike each other, it's more of we are too similar".

"I don't understand" I said looking at her, as much as it doesn't concern me I couldn't help but be a little intrigued.

"Lightning Farron, I'm the same as Snake. Both of us are new to this job even after two years, I guess we both want it to work in our own ways however my choices always make it difficult for Snake as he sees things need to be run his way therefore we clash over ideas" She explained looking up at the ceiling before returning to her coffee.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked hoping that I wasn't over stepping the mark.

"In a way I guess you have a point" Garnet replied smiling "We don't agree on anything, there are things that Snake has done that I disagree with, there are things I want happening in this company he doesn't agree with. We have no common ground, in the end it comes across as we are hostile toward each other as you've seen from today".

"I think that you two work together quite well" I said truthfully.

"I suppose in a way this does tend to work for both of us" She said looking up "I just wish that just once we could agree on something rather than constantly being at war with each other".

"I'm sure that eventually you two will agree on the right direction for this company" I said she looked at me and smiled.

"I hope so, for the sake of the company we will have to one day" Garnet said draining the rest of her coffee "Thank you for this chat I think I've realised something".

"What's that if you don't mind me asking?" I asked looking up at her.

"No matter what that annoying man does or how he does it, in his own way he has everyone's best interests at heart and is doing what he feels is right" After saying this Garnet left the canteen and me to my own thoughts, her last words stayed with me as did Snake's words on the day we all agreed to help him. I guess through all the lies and deceit he was just looking out for us and in his own way trying to protect us all.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the dorm it's late" I heard a voice, I looked up to see Snake standing there watching me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked startled.

"I've only just got here" He replied smiling.

"I understand why you did it and I guess I can find it in me to forgive you" I said not looking at him even though I can feel his gaze on me.

"Thank you" He said I looked up at him "I know it's difficult to forgive me after what I did but if you can find it in yourself to then I'd appreciate it".

"You're welcome" I said looking away from him and standing "I'll be going now". As I walked out and made my way back to my dorm I couldn't help thinking that maybe I misjudged him after all.

**XXX**

"Hey Claire, you're getting back late" Serah said to me tilting her head to the side slightly observing me.

"What?" I asked looking away I hate it when Serah does this.

"You still like him" She said unexpectedly I felt myself going red in the face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I knew it, your blushing" She replied giggling "Some part of you still likes Snake but you don't want to admit it".

"I can assure you that none of me still likes him" I replied.

"Your face says otherwise" She observed slipping off the top bunk and walking over to me "It's ok to still like him, come on Claire be honest with yourself for once".

"I'm going to bed Serah you should do the same" I replied looking at her.

"You'll have to admit it soon enough Claire" She said climbing back onto the top bunk and into bed "Best do it soon before you miss your chance". I glared at the back of Serah's head before climbing into bed and faced the wall her words still rang clear in my ears. Is Serah right? After telling him I forgive him is it possible that those feelings I had have returned? All of these thoughts swam through my already over active mind and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Ok so first of all sorry about the lengthy update it's been due to no internet**

**Right OK explanation time: the reason I used Garnets name is because I liked that name from FF9.**

**Number two: I totally forgot about Sophie to be honest until I read it back couldn't help but think there was someone i was missing so it helped to re-read it lol**

**Number three: Serah is correct but as we all know Madam Lightning Farron will not admit it but it will all because really clear soon**

**So until next time my friends ta tar for now.**


	13. Sophie's departure

**R&R usual note at the end lol**

We all stood to attention once again as Snake led Garnet back to her car, he seemed to be delighted about the fact she was leaving, he politely held the door of the car open for her and watched as it drove out through the main gates and turned the corner out of sight.

"Alright back to work" Snake called turning to face us, I walked back into the base with the rest of the soldiers and returned to the medical centre to see what Vicky had planned for me this time.

"Alright Hope" Vicky said as I entered the sterile room, her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and hooked behind her white lab coat "So today we'll continue with learning to stitch up a cut, seemed that we never got that far into the lesson last time because of the General's interruption".

"Ok" I said smiling.

"Well I would teach you that but you seem a little distracted" Vicky said her hazel brown eyes looking into mine she sighed and sat down in her desk chair indicating I should sit down too "Ok what's happened?"

"It's nothing" I lied.

"I can tell when people lie to me, I've been a medic for long enough" She said I sat there fidgeting in my seat wondering what to tell her.

"I'm not interrupting I hope" came a voice from near the door, I turned to see Snake grinning before he entered.

"What do you want this time?" Vicky asked rubbing her forehead.

"Someone's in a bad mood" He said causing Vicky to glare at him "Don't glare at me missy or you can find a new job, anyway I need to borrow Hope for a while need him to help with a job I have to take care of".

"Fine, he seems distracted anyway I was going to let him have the time off" Vicky said looking at me "Hopefully when you've sorted what you need to then you'll be more focused".

"I will" I said standing "I'm really sorry about this Vicky".

"It's fine" Vicky said smiling "Just be focused when you come back because it'll not happen again".

"I will" I said and followed Snake out of the room.

"Sorry to have to drag you from your lesson" Snake said as we were walking, he unhooked a radio off his belt and waited for quiet before he spoke.

"Snake to Spear" Snake said, I didn't fully understand who Spear was.

"Go ahead" a female voice I didn't recognise responded.

"Get the others and meet me in the briefing room" Snake replied "Since you won't be able to locate Knife and I know she has a radio Knife head there now".

"Copy that General" Spear said.

"Copy boss" another female voice responded I assumed this was Knife.

"Amodar to Snake" Colonel Amodar's voice came through.

"Go ahead" Snake replied.

"Flight commander wants you to ring her the moment you get a chance something about a visit" Amodar replied.

"Copy that" Snake said "I'll call her later".

"Copy that General" Amodar said, Snake hooked the radio back onto his belt as we approached the briefing room.

"Nervous?" Snake asked me as we stood at the door to the briefing room.

"A little" I replied truthfully.

"It would be silly if you weren't" Snake said as he opened the door "Don't worry too much though Hope it's not like you're going it alone".

"About time you got here" Said a muscular tanned woman she reminded me slightly of Fang her long black hair was tied into a pony tail, she was wearing a red short sleeved top covered over with a black sari and brown open toed sandals, she was sat on the brown desk that was at the front of the room with a spear resting against the wall. She was flanked by three other people, the one on her left was a rather large man he reminded me slightly of Snow he was wearing a dark blue denim jacket over a black t-shirt stretched across his chest, he was wearing black denim jeans and black trainers. His flaming red hair was cut short showing the line of a white scar just at the base of his hair line.

Sat on the right of the woman was another woman she had short blonde hair tied into two pig tails, she was quite pretty wearing a pink t-shirt and a short blue skirt with black boots, I could see the barrel of a sniper rifle showing just over her shoulder. Next to her was another man he wasn't as big as the first man he had untidy black hair with a patch over his left eye, he seemed to be smartly dressed in a charcoal black suit covering a white shirt and black tie, he was wearing black shoes if it wasn't for the eye patch I would have thought he was a lawyer of some kind.

"Someone's missing" Snake said looking around, he suddenly inhaled deeply looking up at him I backed away slightly seeing why. Stood next to him in a blood red t-shirt and black jeans with a black handled combat knife to his throat was another woman her long flame red hair was tied into a side pony tail, I couldn't believe I'd missed this woman when we had entered.

"I could have killed you easily boss" She said to Snake in a deadly whisper before removing the knife from Snake's throat and walking to stand with the others.

"I've told you not to do that" Snake said grinning at her before turning to me "Hope Estheim, I believe I should introduce you to everyone. Going from left to right we have Tank, Spear, Sniper, Suit and finally Knife or as they are collectively known the wolf pack".

"Wolf pack?" I asked confused.

"It's because they travel well together and look after each other" Snake explained "They're pretty much the best soldiers in this army".

"It's rare we get asked to do much these days though General" The man called Tank said in a deep voice "So we're intrigued".

"You should be Tank" Snake said walking forwards toward them.

"I have a few more questions" I said Snake turned to look at me "Well, what's with the names?"

"Oh that's right I should probably explain that" Snake said grinning "Well, he's called Tank because he's built like one" Snake pointed to the man on the left who nodded "She's called Spear because that's her weapon of choice but if you've ever heard Serah talk about her cooking teacher Chiyo then you'll be surprised to know that Chiyo is also Spear" The woman named Spear nodded and glared at Snake. "Sniper of course is known for her weapon of choice" The woman called Sniper nodded to me as well "Suit here because no matter where he goes or what he does he wears a suit, we toyed with calling him pistol but it didn't seem right because he uses all types of hand guns" Suit nodded to me as well flipping up his jacket showing the handles of two sub machine guns that reminded me of the weapons the Sanctum had used "Last and most certainly not least is Knife, known because she's a master of knives, we toyed with ninja but she hated it so we went with Knife instead" Knife smiled at me and held up three combat knives resting between her fingers.

"Oh right, I think I get it now" I said not sure I did but eager to know why these people had been summoned.

"Now that's cleared up it's job time" Snake said walking forward and standing behind the desk "Take a seat all of you and Spear I have asked you loads of times to not sit on the desk".

"You took too long" Spear replied shooting a dirty look at Snake before sitting on one of the chairs while everyone else followed suit I took a seat near the back.

"Hope sit a bit closer so you can hear me" Snake said I moved forwards a little nervous before Sniper offered me the seat next to her with a smile "Much better. Now I called you here today because we have a job of utmost importance and I needed the best of you on this". Snake opened the laptop and pushed a few buttons before a picture of Sophie came on the screen behind him I shifted slightly in my seat thankfully unnoticed by any of the other people in the room.

"You need her taken out?" Knife asked in her whisper of a voice.

"No" I said standing quickly causing everyone to look at me, feeling my face going red I sat back down.

"Not everything is about killing Knife" Sniper said glaring at her.

"Easy Sniper or I'll have to take you out" Knife shot back pulling out a black handled combat knife.

"Knock it off you two" Snake said causing them both to look at him "Sniper's right Knife not everything involves killing, this is a simple pick up job".

"Then why do you need us?" Suit asked in a business like tone.

"Simple" Snake said clicking another button an overhead view of a map popped up on the screen, there was a section that was highlighted in blue with a red dot in the middle of it "She's been located in a PSICOM heavy neighbourhood".

"That's not good" Tank said.

"Nothing ever is" Spear said looking over at Tank "Why send us why not someone else?"

"There's no one better suited for the job" Snake replied "Let's be honest Spear you're going to pass up the chance to leave the base for a while".

"Are you mad?" Spear asked looking at Snake confused "Me pass up an opportunity to leave the base? You're kidding me?"

"That settles it then" Snake said "Any other questions?"

"Why do you need all of the wolf pack surely Spear and Suit would be enough?" Sniper asked.

"Spear and Suit would be enough but I don't know if PSICOM have already targeted her" Snake said looking at us all "I'd rather have more people than not enough".

"Then I guess we'd better get a move on don't you think" Tank said standing "Should I fetch the car General?"

"Tank, Spear, Knife, Suit and Hope take the car" Snake said "Me and Sniper will use the bikes".

"Sure thing" Sniper said standing as well "Seems like a good idea, one thing General?"

"Go on" Snake said looking at Sniper.

"Is there anywhere I can get a good vantage point?" Sniper asked.

"Rooftop over the road should do you fine" Snake said "Now when we get there jobs simple Hope you and Suit head up to Sophie's apartment. Tank and Spear will wait in the car, Sniper you cover from the roof and me and Knife will cover the ground. If anyone sees anyone from PSICOM radio it over immediately, if that happens Suit will get Hope and Sophie to the car and get out of there with Tank and Spear. Myself, Sniper and Knife will cover you so you can get away then ditch PSICOM and head to base unless I say otherwise".

"Copy that boss" Suit said looking over at me "Guess me and you will be working close on this one kid".

"Seems that way" I replied not entirely happy about being called kid.

"Well let's get going then shall we" Snake said walking towards the door with us all following, I was a little nervous but I knew what we were doing was the right thing to do.

**XXX**

As we pulled up at our destination I saw Sniper head off towards the nearest alleyway clearly getting ready to head to her position, I had my headset on as Suit held my door open and we walked towards Sophie's apartment.

"In and out" came Snake's voice "No hanging around, grab some stuff, get Sophie, get out. If anything bad happens get out of there".

"Copy boss" Suit replied to Snake as we took the stairs two at a time, we had no time to waste I could tell Snake wouldn't be too pleased if we were gone too long. As we reached Sophie's apartment I looked at Suit who was checking behind him making me even more nervous than I already was, we stopped outside of Sophie's door and I gulped this was hardly the way I wanted to be reacquainted with my girlfriend but we didn't have any other choice I slowly raised my hand and knocked.

"Just a second" came Sophie's voice from the other side of the door I turned to Suit who nodded at me leaning against the wall. I turned as the door opened and I saw Sophie stood in the doorway, her eyes were red I assumed she'd been crying.

"Hi" I said nervously, tears pricked the sides of Sophie's eyes as she hugged me tightly.

"I've been so worried" Sophie said her voice cracking slightly.

"Sorry" I said hugging her tightly before I spotted Suit tapping his watch "Listen, I can't explain it all now but we have to get out of here".

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked pulling away she spotted Suit and then looked back at me.

"It's a long story" I replied "Just trust me and grab some things, we've got to be going".

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Sophie said putting her hands on her hips glaring at me, I didn't think this would be so difficult.

"I need you to trust me please" I said trying my best to comfort her "I'll explain when we…" I was cut off mid-sentence when I heard Knife's voice coming through my head set.

"Suit you've got PSICOM troops heading up to you and Hope" She said in her whisper like voice "You need to get out now". Before we could react Suit had pushed me and Sophie into her apartment and slammed the door behind us.

"Hide" Suit said forcing us further into the room and withdrawing his two sub machine guns.

"Suit, what's happening?" Snake's voice came over it sounded as if he was running back to where we were now hiding.

"In the apartment boss" Suit replied Sophie was pale as I ushered her into her bedroom and closed the door, I hid with her there listening to Suit and Snake talking.

"Alright, stay there keep Hope and Sophie alive" Snake said "Tank, Spear get to the alleyway behind the apartment, Knife see if you can get to Suit. Sniper can you see if there's any way to get them out of there, I'm going to go in from the ground see if I can take some of these scum bags out".

"Copy that" They all said in unison.

"Hope I know you can hear me" Snake said "Don't respond just listen, get a bag packed for Sophie you and her are going to escape in the car with Tank and Spear".

"General I'll stay behind" Spear said "I can help you".

"Negative Spear, get yourself out of here with Tank, Hope and Sophie" Snake said back "They're all too important to loose and for all we know they could chase down that car I need someone to keep a cool head and direct Tank".

"Fine" Spear said back sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Snake said "Everyone knows what they have to do".

"Copy that General" They all said again in unison.

"Things are about to get bad" Snake said it sounded like he was now in the lobby of the building "Stay safe, stick to your jobs and let's do this properly".

"Yes sir" We all said in unison.

**XXX**

I looked to Sophie seeing the look of fear on her face, running to her closet I leaned up and pulled down a small backpack and threw it onto the bed. Sophie sat there on the floor sobbing too scared to move, I dashed around her room grabbing some clothes and stuffing them into the bag.

"Sophie, I know you're scared but you have to help me we need to hurry" I said bending down in front of her and grabbing her hands "Please for me, we have to be ready to go when we get the chance". Slowly she nodded her head and stood running into her en suite bathroom and grabbing anything she needed while I listened to the radio trying to get an understanding of what was happening.

"Knife, where are they?" came Suit's voice I didn't need the headset to hear that I could hear his muffled voice through the door.

"I lost sight of them when they headed to the stairs" Knife said in her whisper of a voice "Some of them broke off and took the lift".

"Sniper tell me you can get them out" Snake's voice came over he too was whispering, I turned when I heard Sophie return stuffing some things into her bag and zipping it up.

"There's a ladder leading to the alleyway the problem is they'll have to go into the apartment next door to reach it" Sniper replied, this didn't sound good we didn't have any idea where PSICOM were and our only option was a ladder to the alleyway below from a different apartment.

"Hope" Sophie said tapping me on the shoulder, I turned and she pointed to the bedroom window I crept over to it and looked out. I could see a set of metal stairs leading from the window in the living room where Suit was now hiding waiting for PSICOM.

"Snake it's Hope" I said down the headset.

"What's wrong Hope?" Snake asked me in a whisper as everyone else was silent.

"There's a set of stairs leading down outside the living room window if we can get to them we can get to the alleyway" I replied hoping he would allow me to try.

"Listen to me Hope" Snake said after a few tense seconds "We have no idea where PSICOM are holed up at the moment they could be in one of the apartments below so I need you to do me a huge favour?"

"What is it?" I asked a little worried.

"If you think you can get down to the alleyway via that exit then you have to hurry and run like you've never ran before" Snake said "Do not stop running until you get to the car, take Sophie and get out as fast as you can. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes" I said after looking at Sophie shaking it seemed to give me the confidence to do anything.

"Sniper, Suit" Snake said "Cover Hope, go now Hope get out while you have the chance". I didn't reply as I grabbed Sophie's backpack and threw it over my shoulders, I then grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her to her feet wrenching open the bedroom door I ran though the living room nodding to Suit as I went and opened the window jumping out onto the metal grating and taking Sophie with me as I made my dash for freedom.

**XXX**

I hid outside the door to the stairwell waiting for confirmation that Hope had made it to the car, I realised I was going to have to answer to Hope's dad but I didn't care at that moment all I cared about was getting my team to safety.

"Hope and the girl are safe" Tanks voice came through the headset I sighed in relief "We're out of here".

"Don't go back to base loose PSICOM if they follow you and wait for my order of where to go" I said down my headset.

"Copy that General" Spear's voice came though the headset.

"Suit, Sniper, Knife switch to radio channel two" I said twisting the dial on the top of my radio until it clicked.

"We're on channel two, boss" Suit's business like tone came though my headset first followed by Sniper and Knife.

"Good, alright listen up Sniper if you get a chance to take out any of the PSICOM soldiers take the shot" I said "Suit I need you to stay put until Knife gets to you, Knife what's your position?"

"I'm on the ladder that Sniper spotted earlier climbing up to Suit's position now" Knife said.

"Alright" I said pushing the door open slowly I slipped through to have a better view of the stairwell, looking up I counted ten PSICOM soldiers heading up the stairs. I could only assume that there were more in the lift and some had broken off to one of the other floors to cut off any escape.

"Coming up you've got about ten people" I said "They're using the stairs, no idea how many are in the lift or if any broke away from the main group".

"Copy that" Suit's voice came through.

"I'm in the apartment next to yours now Suit" Knife said.

"Copy that Knife" Suit said, I slowly began making my way up the stairs unhooking my spear as I went.

"Sniper do you see anything?" I asked in a whisper.

"Negative sir" She replied "I can't get a visual".

"Move to a new position" I said stopping on the third floor and peeping up slightly, from here I could make out the previous ten people I'd seen heading up yet they seemed to have been joined by another six people. Moving along the landing slightly I realised that my spear would be no use to me here I slipped down the narrow hallway beside me keeping my spear at my side and pressed myself against the wall.

"Suit, Knife I count sixteen people at the end of the hall fully armed" I said in a whisper making sure that none of them heard me "I've only got my spear on me so that means I'll be useless unless they try to retreat back down the stairs".

"Copy boss" Knife and Suit said "What's the order?"

"I'm in a new position now I can see through the window at the end of the hallway by the lifts" Sniper said I breathed a sigh of relief everyone was in position, there was only one thing for it.

"Sniper, how many can you shoot from that position?" I asked.

"I could get at least four before they readjust their position" Sniper replied I could hear the wanting in her voice.

"Here's the plan" I said "The moment the first shot goes, Suit open your door start shooting. Knife you open your door the moment they start shooting at Suit you throw some knives see if you can hit them while I attack from the back. Sniper the moment you take your four shots get your bike to the front of this building when they're all dead we make a run for it Suit get on the bike with Sniper, Knife your with me".

"Copy General" They all said in unison.

"If all goes well we'll be out of here before you know it" I said grasping my spear tighter "Okay, Sniper take your shots". The moment I heard the glass shatter from the floor above and heard the grunt of the four victims that Sniper had taken down I realised it was now or never. Within seconds the hallway above was filled with shouting and gun fire, running up the stairs with my spear in hand I jumped onto the banister kicking one of the soldiers in the side of the head sending him out from his cover straight into the path of Suit's bullets as blood splattered the lift doors I swung my spear around cracking three more soldiers in the face and sending them to the ground into the path of a few flying combat knives.

As soon as the shouting and gun fire had begun it was over, the sixteen PSICOM soldiers lay dead at my feet as blood dripped down the side of the stairs. Realising it was safe Suit and Knife came out of hiding charging down the hall Knife grabbed the knives she had thrown and hid them under a jacket as we barrelled ourselves down the stairs and out through the lobby doors. Jumping on our bikes we took off without second thought, I reached behind me and clicked my radio back to channel one so I could get a location reading from Spear and Tank.

**XXX**

I kept my head down along with Sophie as Tank gunned the car through the streets, we weren't sure if PSICOM were chasing us but we couldn't take that chance. No word had come from Snake or the others Spear was busy directing Tank around the city I was wondering where we were heading to, I could only assume it was back to the base.

"Tank, Spear or Hope" a moment of relief filled my body as I heard Snake's voice come through the headset.

"Thank Etro your alive" Spear said sighing as Tank began to slow down a little.

"Spear, are you all OK?" Snake asked concern evident in his voice.

"We're all fine boss" Spear said I heard Snake sigh in relief.

"Good" Snake said "Are you being followed?"

"No" Spear replied "I think Tank's bad driving would have scared them off".

"Score one for Tank's driving then" Snake said laughing slightly "Spear go to channel two". I saw Spear lean down and turn her radio to channel two I wasn't sure why Snake wanted her to go to a different channel.

"Got it" Spear said after what I assumed was a lengthy conversation with Snake, she tapped Tank on the arm and showed him something on her phone which I couldn't see Tank seemed to have understood it and nodded.

"Heading there now boss" Spear said before looking back at me and Sophie "You two can raise your heads now we're safe". Me and Sophie sat up properly relieved that we were both safe, Sophie held onto my arm as we headed out of the city I couldn't tell whereabouts we were now as Tank pulled into what I could only describe as an abandoned warehouse.

As we got out I looked around at the deserted landscape, I wasn't sure why we'd come here or what was going on anymore in the distance I saw two bikes heading our way. As they got closer I saw it was Snake, Knife, Suit and Sniper concern flooded my mind as I saw the blood covering them all, Snake jumped off the bike along with Knife while Suit and Sniper did the same.

"Glad you're all safe" Snake said grinning "That was a close one".

"Where are we?" Sophie asked looking at Snake "What's going on?"

"We just saved your life is what's going on" Snake replied rudely "As for where we are that's none of your concern. What is your concern is why did PSICOM send sixteen highly trained soldiers to get you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked outraged.

"The men who came for you that nearly wiped out my team, they were PSICOM elites" Snake said glaring at Sophie "So I ask again why sixteen of PSICOM's elites went after you? Did you set us up?"

"Hang on a minute you can't accuse her of anything like that" I said standing between Sophie and Snake.

"I didn't have a choice" Sophie said behind me I turned around to face her not understanding what I was hearing "They threatened to kill me and my dad if I didn't tell them were Hope was. I knew he'd come for me so I was told to alert them if he did".

"Sophie?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry Hope" She said tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she looked at me "They would have killed me and my dad, I'm sorry I had no choice".

"I don't believe this" I said backing away "I trusted you, I came to save you".

"I made a mistake" She said as tears fell down her face.

"Your mistake nearly got us all killed" Snake said outraged "Lucky the only people who died were PSICOM".

"They'll kill my dad now" Sophie said as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Not quite" Snake said I looked confused at Snake as did Sophie "Come on out". Snake shouted over his shoulder looking towards the abandoned warehouse, as the door opened I saw two people exit the building the one on the left was a woman she had long violet hair tied into a ponytail wearing what I could only describe as the same Guardian Corps style uniform Lightning wore. Next to her was a tall man his short brown hair stayed neatly in place even in the slight breeze, he wore black rimmed glasses, a green jacket over a black t-shirt and black combat pants.

"DAD" Sophie called at the sight of the man she ran and hugged him as they hugged each other the woman walked over and stood by Snake.

"You may have set us up but I did tell Hope I'd help you" Snake said "Sergeant Williams here went and picked up your dad on my orders, I asked her to bring him here and told Spear to get Tank to come here with you".

"I set you up" Sophie said wiping her eyes with her sleeve "Why would you do this for me?"

"I understand why you did it" Snake said shrugging "I'm just too good natured to hold a grudge, that's not the only thing I did". Sergeant Williams handed Snake two small book like objects that had a long strip of paper sticking out of the ends, he walked over to Sophie and her dad and handed them over.

"PSICOM will never find you" Snake said as they both took the objects "They're your new identities plus train tickets to New Eden city. Accommodation's all sorted for you so you'll not have to worry about that and Sergeant Williams here will drop you both off at the train station".

"Thank you" Sophie said hugging Snake who looked slightly taken aback at this before she turned to me "Hope, I'm sorry. I know that what I did was wrong you might never forgive me and I'll understand".

"Sophie" I said "It's ok I understand your reasons if it was me I would have done the same, so that PSICOM can't find you ever I think that this is the end for us".

"I understand" Sophie said kissing me on the cheek "I'm really sorry, I hope we'll see each other again". I gave Sophie one last hug as she went with her dad and Sergeant Williams towards a white car and drove off in the direction of the train station and her new life.

"Are you going to be OK with this Hope?" Snake asked me concerned.

"I'll be fine" I said smiling "It's for the best after all".

"Well I think we'd better get back to base some of us could do with a shower" Snake said grinning, I laughed along with everyone else as me, Spear, Tank, Knife and Suit all piled back into the car while Snake and Sniper hopped onto their bikes and headed back to base.

**Alright well that was a fun chapter to write admittedly it started off life as two separate ones but i thought about it an it felt better as one big chapter**

**Points time**

**1) All my loyal eagle eyed readers might remember a certain sergeant from when Snake picked up Lightning in a previous chapter well now she's not just a voice she showed up lol**

**2) I would probably have forgotten about Sophie again at some point so it felt like a good idea to write her out of it, she might return later on i don't know yet also i have plans for Hope so she needed to go**

**3) Suit, Spear, Knife, Sniper, Tank also known as the wolf pack are my latest OC's they aren't their real names obviously but we already know Spear's real name is Chiyo maybe i could tell you everyone else's at some point but we'll have to see lol**

**4) I know we haven't seen Snow, Dajh and Sazh for a while so i will be placing them in it more soon because it's getting close to Sazh's love interest to appear who will it be? Well stick with the story and you can find out**

**Anyway for now my friends Ta tar for now**


	14. New homes

**It has been a while so r+r an notes at the end**

It had been three days since Hope had left the base with Snake on a top secret mission. I couldn't help but notice a slight change in him since that day he seemed more happy and confident in himself. Unconfirmed reports had been aired on the news the night after Hope came back that there had been an intense gun battle in an apartment building. The reporters had stated it was unclear on what had actually happened.

Some people had said that they had seen two men and two women leaving the scene on bikes covered in blood, however it was still unclear if anything had actually happened or if it was a hoax call. Hope wasn't the only one who had been acting weird since then; Snake had locked himself in his office, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

"OK everyone pay attention" Sergeant Williams called out to all of us. It was time to learn hand to hand combat; something I had been looking forward to since I had begun my training here. Sergeant Williams was wearing a short black t-shirt with black combats; her purple hair was tied into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in her eyes. On her feet, she wore black heavy duty combat boots. I could only imagine what a kick from them would feel like.

"As you can see we have both men and women today" she said. I looked over and spotted the massive size of Snow; he seemed to be more focused than I had ever seen him. "Even with this being the way things are for the moment, we hope this will not stand, and due to General Vercetti's orders, it has always been men vs. men, women vs. women. Anybody who has a problem with that, I suggest you go and complain to the General and leave my class". She paused looking at us all, I got the feeling she was waiting to see if someone would take her up on that offer. When no one did she continued.

"Ok" she said stepping back onto the crash mats, "Who's first?" There was a collective look of shock on everyone's face at these words. I had the feeling no one was expecting that comment.

"No takers?" Sergeant Williams asked, smirking... before a girl at the front stepped onto the crash mats. I had a feeling that was going to be a brave move. "Good, see someone has confidence in their abilities. OK show me your fighting stance". The girl looked confused but followed orders; she placed her right foot back with her hands up to defend her face.

"Interesting" Sergeant Williams said walking around the girl "A good idea keeping your face guarded... leg back, always a good idea as well... helps you to keep your balance". Sergeant Williams turned away from the girl for a moment before spinning on one foot and catching the girl off guard with a kick that easily broke her defence and sent her to the floor.

"By all means defend your face but make sure you have a strong guard" She said dragging the girl to her feet and checking her for injuries "Always have a strong defence, keep your arms locked and follow the kick. Your turn". Sergeant Williams stepped back from the girl and assumed a fighting stance, she held her left arm slightly above her face and her right hand to one side, as she placed her left leg slightly back and looked at the girl.

"Go on hit me" She said the girl looked taken aback at this comment but nodded, pushing off with her right leg the girl sent a straight kick with her left leg aiming for the gap in the sergeant's stance, in a flash sergeant Williams had trapped the girls foot and brought her down to the mat with a crash.

"Nice try with that one. Always a smart move to try and go where you feel your opponents defence is weakest but never assume that they won't see it coming," Sergeant Williams explained before helping the girl up again "Ok, you've had enough for now. Take a little break. OK, how about we have a little sparring match?". This wasn't the way I expected combat training to go, but I had to admit it was interesting. Rather than having someone tell us what attacks to perform, it felt to me that we were going to be left to decide for ourselves, and the sergeant would just explain to us how to better utilise our abilities.

"Anybody want to have a match?" Sergeant Williams looked at us all, I looked around as well and spotted Snow step forwards along with another man. He wasn't as big as Snow or as tall, but he looked like he could handle himself quite well. I smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"Alright, we have two volunteers who are going to show off their skills," Sergeant Williams said standing between them both "I have a couple of rules for this, first to three points wins. No breaking bones, no biting, no scratching, no head shots, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but no groin shots either. The way you get a point is with a take down like the one I performed on... sorry, what's your name?"

"Lisa," the girl from the demonstration said.

"Like the one I performed on Lisa" Sergeant Williams said "Ok let's begin".

XXX

I stared at the guy in front of me. He wasn't as tall as me, or as muscular, but I had never been one to judge a book by it's cover. I wasn't sure if this was going to prove easy or challenging, but I knew that I would have to hold back even if just a little.

"Ok, shake hands" Sergeant Williams said. I grasped the other man's hand and shook it. I felt his grip; it seemed quite strong... I was right not to assume he would be weak. "Good, now assume a fighting stance". I assumed my usual fighting stance while my opponent seemed to mirror me. I couldn't tell what this guy was doing, but I had an idea that he was trying to catch me by surprise in some way.

"Ok, like I said, three points win" Sergeant Williams said, looking at us both. "Ready? Begin". We stood there for a few minutes sizing each other up before my opponent made his move, throwing a left jab which I blocked sending a right in of my own, Seeing this coming, he stepped to one side, quickly avoiding my fist. Stepping back, he sent a left kick aiming for my waist. I managed to trap it to my side and attempted to sweep his right leg from under him. However, I noticed he was keeping it out of reach. Slightly releasing the grip I had on his left leg, I dragged him forwards, off balance, sending a punch to the top of his right leg which caused him to lose balance for a split second, which I utilised; sweeping the same leg I took him to the mat.

"Take down! First point goes to Villiers," Sergeant Williams announced. I released my hold on my opponents left leg and allowed him back to his feet "One to zero for Villiers". We once again assumed a fighting stance looking into each other's eyes. This time, I made the first move, sending a straight right jab toward his shoulder. Noticing him move to block it, I changed mid-way catching him in his ribs instead. He stumbled back slightly from my attack. I then sent in a kick of my own; this time, to his left leg, but he was quick to recover. Grabbing my leg, he spun round with all his might, pulling me off balance and taking my right leg out with a sweep of his own, sending me crashing to the mat, _hard_.

"Take down! Second point goes to Tokura," Sergeant Williams said as I got to my feet. I couldn't suppress the grin on my face as I looked at the man in front of me, who I now knew to be Tokura. He must have used a lot of energy to be able to pull me like that and I had to admit I was impressed. "New score, one to one for both combatants". Once again, we assumed our fighting stances. I knew now that I had to be careful of this guy, but at the same time I had to take the initiative on him.

Before I could make my move, Tokura had made his; throwing a left punch at me. I quickly pushed it away, sending in a kick to his right side, which he side stepped, sending a low round house toward my knee. Shifting my weight I was able to avoid it, while stepping toward him sending a well-aimed punch to his mid-section. I clearly caught him off guard with that attack, as he grabbed his stomach. I quickly jumped on the advantage I had, pushing my arm onto his chest with one leg behind him, taking him quickly and painfully to the mat.

"Impressive take down! Point goes to Villiers" Sergeant Williams said "Score stands at two to one now. Villiers regains the lead". I watched as Tokura got back to his feet. I was surprised how quickly he was able to stand again after such a strike. I had one point left to get in order to win this little sparring match. Once again we assumed a fighting stance, staring at each other. Tokura took a step forwards, aiming a punch at my left side again. As I moved to block it, I realised only too late he was luring me in, as he sent a low round house kick to my right knee. It hit, and I fell slightly. I outstretched my right arm in an attempt to regain my balance. Tokura must have been hoping for this as he gripped my arm and swung himself into a flip; wrapping my arm with his legs, he flipped me onto my back into a cross arm breaker.

"Release!" Sergeant Williams called as I landed. Tokura let go almost immediately. "Nice take down! A perfect cross arm breaker. Had we been going for who could make their opponent give in, then I would have seen how long recruit Villiers could last. As it is, I count it as a take down, so the score is tied. Next point is for the match". As I stood, I shook my right arm slightly, trying to get some feeling in it. As we reassumed our fighting stance, a beeping came from Sergeant Williams' phone. She took it out and read a text before she sighed.

"We will have to pick this up some other time," She said looking at us all. "The Colonel wants to talk to me about something. Sorry people. Next time, we will all have a go". I stepped forward and shook Tokura's hand, grinning at him. He was a worthy opponent and had most certainly got the better of me on two occasions. He didn't appear strong, but I could tell he was really giving it his all.

"Good match" He said as we left.

"I look forward to the next one" I replied, laughing.

**XXX**

I sat at my desk in my office. For the first time in a while, I had actually had time to focus on my work. I put my pen down after signing the form I had in front of me and rubbed at my eyes with my palms. Even after not being able to work until now, I was starting to get bored. Getting up, I decided it was time for a break, I entered the canteen and spotted Snow, Serah and Lightning sat at a table, eating their dinner.

"Hi" I said as I approached. Lightning looked up and nodded before going back to eating.

"Hi General," Serah said. "How's your work going?"

"Taking a well-deserved break" I said sitting down "I've had an idea. You all must be bored of sleeping in the barracks by now, how about a little drive around to have a look at some houses?"

"We're wanted by PSICOM and Guardian corps. I highly doubt going house hunting is a good idea" Lightning said, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Claire's right, what if we get recognized?" Serah asked.

"Don't worry about that, I already have a list of places for you all to check out anyway" I said, pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on the table. "Someone who works here knows a couple of people who can get us these places for free, and the best part: No one will know that any of you live there".

"How can you be so sure?" Serah asked reading through the list.

"I have these," I said pulling out three passports and handing them to Lightning, Serah and Snow. "Your new ID's".

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lightning asked me looking at her new name.

"Nope, not at all" I said, "You don't like it?"

"I hate it!" Lightning said, to me putting the passport down. Before I could pick it up, Serah had beat me too it and read the name we had given to her sister.

"I think it's cute, and suits you Claire" Serah said with a little giggle.

"Give it back Serah" Lightning said taking it back and slipping it in her pocket "I still don't like it, but I guess I will get used to it".

"Of course you will" I said "Snow and Serah aren't complaining about their new names".

"I like it" Serah said smiling and standing up triumphantly "From now on I shall be called Akira".

"Why does she get a normal one and I don't?" Lightning asked sounding outraged.

"You said you'd get used to it" I said looking at Lightning "It's not like you have to use it at the base just when you're not at the base".

"What's yours, Snow?" Serah asked looking at her fiancée.

"Tai" Snow replied grinning "I can work with this".

"Even his is normal" Lightning muttered.

"Stop complaining Claire, it suits you" Serah said, looking at her sister "Anyway, shall we get going to look at these houses then?"

"Why does she get a normal one and I don't?" Lightning asked sounding outraged.

"You said you'd get used to it" I said looking at Lightning "It's not like you have to use it at the base just when you're not at the base".

"What's yours, Snow?" Serah asked looking at her fiancée.

"Tai" Snow replied grinning "I can work with this".

"Even his is normal" Lightning muttered.

"Stop complaining Claire, it suits you" Serah said, looking at her sister "Anyway, shall we get going to look at these houses then?"

"Finish eating and meet me at the garage" I said standing and looking at Lightning "If it's not too much trouble could you wear something other than your old uniform, I don't really like the idea of you being recognized too easily". She nodded at me, still looking annoyed about the name I had given her, I smiled at Snow and Serah before leaving the canteen and heading to the garage.

"General." I heard someone calling me. Turning I saw Lightning running towards me "Who picked my name for me?"

"Do you really not like it?" I asked.

"It'll grow on me, I just want to know who picked it" Lightning replied, glaring at me.

"I did" I said she looked taken aback at this comment "I named you that because it's gran Pulsian for strong willed, fierce, a person who never backs down. After our last fight, I can say that it was the perfect fit for you". Lightning didn't say anything at this she nodded and walked away towards the barracks in order to get changed as I continued on to the garage to get a car ready for all four of us.

**XXX**

As I entered my dormitory, I looked at the passport again with my new identity. At first I was unsure about my new name. It didn't seem to me that it was even a name more like a title. After speaking with Snake I understood it better, yet something in me felt a little bit happy knowing that it was him personally who had picked my new name.

I shook my head as a vision of Snake popped to the front of my mind. I walked over to the chest of drawers in mine and Serah's dormitory, and pulled out a t-shirt, jacket and jeans. The door opened and Serah entered.

"Hi Claire," She said, walking over to sit on the bunk that I slept in, "We spoke about this, didn't we?"

"What are you going on about, Serah?" I asked, pulling on my jeans.

"The way you speak to Snake; we talked about this. You were going to be nicer to him" Serah said.

"Not this again," I sighed, looking for my trainers "Serah I told you already, I don't have feelings for him".

"Oh, grow up Claire" Serah said, standing up "If you don't admit it soon and tell him how you feel, I'll be forced to do it for you".

"Don't you dare." I said, glaring at her "Listen Serah, I'm trying to focus on my training. I can't allow distractions".

"That's why you have to be honest with yourself," Serah said walking over to me and gripping my hands in hers "Do it for me, Claire. I saw how happy Snake made you before all of this happened, and as much as you don't want to admit it, I think you're going back to the way you were. This time you're not alone in it, I truly think that Snake likes you, but he's probably waiting for you to say something first. In my opinion you both need your heads bashing together, honestly, you're both driving me nuts". I looked into Serah's dark blue eyes and couldn't suppress the smile tucking at the corner of my mouth. She might have been right, maybe my feelings had returned. Maybe the reason Snake had chosen my name personally was because he was trying to send me a message.

"OK, Serah," I sighed. "I'll try my best to be more polite to him, but that's the best I can do for now".

"It's a start," Serah said, hugging me "I just want you to be happy, Claire. I want you to be the Claire I know, not the emotionally turned off Lightning that everyone views you as".

"I haven't turned off my emotions, Serah, I'm just controlling them" I replied as she pulled away "Come on then. Snow and Snake must be waiting on us". As Serah nodded I followed her out of the dormitory and towards the garage. Her words reached me as we walked, and I couldn't help but agree with her. Maybe I was emotionally turned off, but I was like that for a reason. I had to protect Serah. I didn't need to worry about my own happiness. I did it all for Serah, yet she had Snow now, and as much as he annoyed me, he had stuck to his word and protected her. Maybe she didn't need me as much anymore. It hurt me to think that way, but maybe it was time for me to have some happiness of my own.

The hole I had felt the morning before I first met Snake wasn't there when I was with him. Before all of this it felt, like that hole in my heart had been filled. I wasn't in control of my emotions back then; they had hit me all at once, and I had never had the chance to get them under control. If I was falling for this man again, then I would do it on my terms. I would keep my emotions in check this time.

"Glad to see you took my advice," I heard Snake's voice, which brought me out of my thoughts, I looked around me. It appeared I had been so deep in thought we had made it to the garage without me noticing.

"Well, I don't want to be recognized," I replied.

"Good," Snake said, walking over to me handing me the keys "You drive this time, I'll direct".

**XXX**

As we drove through the town, I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, it felt like months, maybe even years since we had been out like this. Titania drove, following Snake's directions while myself and Tai sat in the back. I looked out of the window as we drove past shops selling clothes and food, heading to the first house on the list.

"Whoever picks this place, that will be your nearest shopping centre," Snake informed us as we drove past a huge building called 'Burmecia capital'.

"Can we stop somewhere and have a look around?" I asked Snake, who looked at me from the front seat.

"I'll make you a deal, we have a look at the house, and I'll show you around the surrounding area so that you get a feel for the place, and make sure that the shops are on the tour" Snake replied.

"Deal" I said smiling and staring out of the window again, I couldn't help but feel excited about being out and about, even if it was for a short time.

"This is the place," Snake said as my sister pulled in. I looked up towards the house and spotted a man standing by the door wearing a suit.

"Good to see you again boss," the man said, nodding in Snake's direction.

"Always a pleasure, Suit," Snake said, shaking hands with the man as we got closer, I looked sideways slightly at my sister grinning.

"Allow me to introduce to you all a member of the company who isn't technically on file," Snake said. "This is Suit, a very close friend of mine".

"Always happy to help when I can, boss," Suit said, smiling. "Shall we?"

"Of course", Snake said as Suit unlocked the door. Snake's phone began ringing "You wouldn't mind showing them around would you? I have to take this". Suit nodded and led the way inside. We followed Suit as he showed us around the house explaining the features as we went room to room.

"As you can see, the kitchen and dining room are merged. However, if you wanted, then you could split them off and have them as two separate rooms. It's completely up to yourselves," Suit said as we stood in the spacious kitchen. "Not very big back garden, but I must say, from what I've seen, it's of normal size for the area".

"How many bedrooms?" Tai asked as Suit led us though to the hall and upstairs.

"Just the two," Suit said as we stepped onto the corridor-like landing. "Bathroom and toilet merged on the left, one bedroom on the right, and here is the master bedroom".

"It will need redecorating and a carpet putting down," I said looking at the spacious room we were now in "Plenty of space and a lot of light, so that's beneficial for us".

"The other bedroom is similar to this one, but smaller, so if you wished, it could be used as an office or a guest bedroom. So there you have it, I'll leave you all to have another look around now, and I'll be waiting outside with the General," Suit said, heading towards the door.

"Thank you," I said politely as Suit left the room "Well, what do you think?"

"It's not to my taste," Titania said.

"I like it," Tai said looking around. "It's perfect for us both".

"I agree," I replied, smiling. "I think we should go with Snake and check out the area before making a decision though".

"Good idea," Tai said lifting me into a hug. "Ok then, let's go". I nodded and followed as my sister led the way back downstairs and out to the car where Snake was waiting.

"Where's Suit?" I asked looking around.

"He went on, to our next destination," Snake said. "So what do you think?"

"It's not to my taste," my sister replied, "Tai and Akira like it though".

"We do, yes, but we would like to check out the area first before we make a decision," I said, looking at Snake, who smiled.

"Well I did say we could," Snake said. "Come on then".

**XXX**

We pulled up outside the second house on our list. Suit was waiting for us outside once again, waved to us as we approached, and unlocked the door.

"I'll wait here," Snake said. we all nodded and headed inside with Suit.  
As we entered, I noticed that the hallway was bigger than in the previous house we'd been to. Suit led us into the living room and dining room area.

"I have been informed that this was once two separate rooms but it was later converted into one" Suit explained as he led us to the kitchen "The kitchen is the same size as the house we were just in however the garden is slightly bigger". I looked out through the kitchen window and saw what he meant, it was much bigger than I thought it would be.

"Upstairs isn't much different from the previous house," Suit explained. "Two bedrooms, the toilet and bathroom are two separate rooms in this house, however, if you wanted to it, would be possible to merge them into one room. That's about it really. So I will leave you to talk it over and I will see you at the next house, unless you choose this one, see you all soon, I hope". Suit left the room and headed back outside as I looked around the room, it was big enough for me but something didn't feel right about it.

"Well?" Akira asked me.

"It doesn't feel right" I replied "I can't tell what it is but something seems off to me". Akira nodded and walked out of the room with me and Tai following behind her and out to Snake.

"So do we have a deal then?" Snake asked as we came out.

"No, we don't," I replied. "It didn't feel right to me, I don't know why,".

"You're a difficult one, but I think I have an idea of which one will be alright," Snake said, pulling out his phone. "Suit, it's Snake. Meet me at the fifth place on that list I gave you. I think Titania will like that one". Snake hung up and climbed into the car with us following behind him. As we got in, I saw Akira smiling at me. She knew that I was hard to please, but to think that the house Snake had set up for us next was one I might like had interested me a lot.

**XXX**

As we pulled up outside our newest destination, I understood why Snake felt Titania would like this house. It reminded me of her old house before we were pulled out. We spotted Suit waiting for us outside the door, and he waved at us again as we approached.

"Hopefully this will be the one," Snake joked with Suit. "See you all in a minute,". We all nodded and followed Suit through the front door. As we walked through, I realised that the layout of the downstairs seemed to be the same as Titania's old house.

"Upstairs, two bedrooms, bathroom and toilet are separate, but like in the previous house, can be merged." Suit explained. I noted the look on Titania's face as we entered the master bedroom. "Right, well, I shall meet you all outside when you've seen what you need to". We all nodded as Suit left, and I watched Titania with interest. She seemed to like this place a lot, as we were walking around the upstairs with Suit.

"So is this the one?" Akira asked her sister as I looked at her.

"I believe so, yes," Titania said with a small smile. "It feels just like home". Akira nodded and hugged her before we left to give Snake and Suit the good news.

"So do we have a winner?" Snake asked looking at Titania who nodded "Excellent, I had a good feeling about this one, since it's the same layout as your old place".

"I wondered why you said I would like this place," Titania said. "So where do I sign?"

"Back at base," Snake replied. "We'd best be heading back now anyway; I have more work to do. I was just taking a short break".

"Well that seems to have turned into a long one," Akira said grinning while Snake smiled.

"I can't deny that, so the first house is the one you and Tai want?" Snake asked me and Akira. As we both nodded, he turned his attention to Titania. "While you want this one?" Titania nodded as Snake ticked them off on the list he had brought with him, and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Right, well, that's sorted then. We will have to arrange for the others to come and pick theirs next, then," Snake said, turning to Suit. "Let me know when you're free, and we'll sort it out. Now, come back to base and we can sort the paperwork, then it can be all finalized and this lot can move into their new houses in about two or three weeks". Suit nodded as a smile spread across mine and Akira's face at the thought of finally having our own place together again. Titania took one last look at her new home before climbing into the car and making the journey back to base.

**OK lets get this out of the way i am extremely sorry that it has been a long time since i updated i have had 0 ideas for this story infact this chapter wasn't even the one i wanted but had to do because i wasn't getting ideas for my other one.**

**Right apology over it's time to get to the points.**

**1) Tai (Snow) is not from gears of war but if it will make people feel better then i will say i don't own it, also i don't know if you guys watch anime but if you do and have seen fairy tail then you will see that Titania (Lightning) is the title for one of the characters in it so i don't own that either, however Akira (Serah) is my own invention from using a japanese name.**

**2) I mentioned this isn't the chapter i was planning the one i wanted was Sazh's own but since Snow's came to mind it was faster to get it out the way**

**3) I have had someone read this over for me and all u lucky readers should know this is the third draft. Now i must say this the fight scene is from Snow's POV, Snake's when he's in his office and canteen, Serah and Lightning's conversation in the barracks is Lightning's POV. First house Serah's POV, second Snow's and finally Lightning's was the third. (apparently they didn't get it so thought would explain just incase it confused anyone really sorry if it did)**

**4) The reason Serah looked to Lightning and grinned when they met Suit was because of a previous thing with Lightning complaining about her new name thinking it wasn't a name and then they meet a guy named Suit.**

**5) The reason it's unconfirmed what happened at Sophie's apartment is because PSICOM cleaned it up as you would expect of a very well funded army (yes that general Snake beat up in a previous chapter will be back but can't say why just yet)**

**So there you have it all the bases covered, everything explained and now a question for you all. Would you like a Sazh chapter or not because I gave a little tease to Sazh having a love interest appearing soon this is still the case but since i feel the story should move on a little quicker and i would really like to get to the General Raines thing i have been thinking maybe i might skip over the Sazh training. If you want it then feel free to say so in a PM or review up to you my friends**

**Anyway people i think i have bored you enough lol hopefully the new chapter will be wrote and posted soon but i don't know because of FF13 Lightning returns out soon i might be focused on that but i will give it my all just for you guys and girls lol anyway friends ta tar for now**


End file.
